L'Épopée du Sorcier Scorpion
by Sampaad
Summary: Voici ma suite pour l'histoire : L'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion. Contrairement à la première partie que je n'ai fait que rééditer, cette partie-ci est à moi. Je me sers du travail de Vorlon666, et j'espère le continuer. ENJOY
1. Préface

**Alors voila :**

**La suite ! La… Suite… ! **

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, amis lecteurs, à quel point j'ai voulu que quelqu'un reprenne cette histoire. Mais manque de chance, personne ne l'a fait. Ma laissant au désespoir…**

**Bon peut-être pas à ce point là… Mais quand même ! Alors, bon gré, mal gré, je me suis attelé à l'écriture de cette suite si attendue. **

**Donc ceci est une suite. Ce qui veut dire, qu'on ne peut pas la comprendre a moins d'avoir lu la première partie, que j'ai réédité sur mon profil, et qui appartient à Vorlon666. (Et à J.K. ROWLING, je sais mais à quoi ca sert de se faire du mal comme ça ?)**

**Cette suite, est (à priori) dans la même veine que ce qui la précède, ce qui veut dire que les âmes sensibles feraient mieux de s'abstenir.**

**Enfin, les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire, ont étés rédigés il y a plus d'un an et demi… Et n'ont depuis, subis aucune vérification… Je livre comme tel, en attendant de pouvoir faire des corrections. **

**Pour autant, comme je l'ai dit en Postface de ****L'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion,**** cette histoire n'est pas ma priorité. Je vais la mettre à jour, et j'espère que ce sera régulier, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il y aura surement beaucoup de temps entre les publications. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais c'est bien ****L'Ouroboros de Cristal**** qui à la précédence dans ce cas ci. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous guide vers la suite de cette histoire, que je commence à publier aujourd'hui le 4 Aout 2011. Il s'agit de**** L'Epopée du Sorcier Scorpion****, qui se trouve sur mon profil. **

**Néanmoins, (et non ce n'est pas un chantage) mon rythme de publication dépendra beaucoup des reviews que je recevrais. Ce n'est pas pour jouer l'enfant gâté, mais je prends pas mal de mon temps pour écrire et pour construire quelque chose de viable et d'agréable. Alors pour les heures de travail qu'il y a derrière un seul chapitre, quelques minutes pour me dire ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas, ne me parais pas cher payer…**

**Allez ! Faites-vous plaisir… et faites moi plaisir… Je ne peux rien faire si je reste dans le noir. J'ai besoin de vos commentaires, c'est comme ça que je progresse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sampaad**


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'Epopée du Sorcier Scorpion**

_D'après l'histoire de Vorlon666, suite de son histoire, aussi présente sur mon profil_

**Chapitre 1**

23H30 30 Novembre; au château POTTER

C'est un Harry fourbu qui rentra au château POTTER. Ces douze dernières heures passées avec les vampires avaient eu raison de lui. Il devait mettre l'ordre dans ses pensées pour préparer ses actions futures.

Les dernières informations avaient radicalement changés la donne. Être le Géhenne, élu d'une antique prophétie avait de quoi choquer. Il s'étendit dans son lit, inconscient du réveil de sa femme, à son entrée dans la chambre. Xianna, bien que somnolente peinait à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait - à l'instar de son époux- été reçue par Tiamat. Celle-ci lui avait révélé quelques secrets, qui non seulement la hantait, mais également dont elle savait que leurs connaissance resterai gravée dans sa mémoire.

Flash-back

_Xianna venait de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque elle sentie consciemment son esprit flotter au dessus d'un immense (et probablement infini) néant noir. Elle pouvait sentir la magie ambiante et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était intimidée par les vagues d'en énergie pure qui l'assaillaient à chaque instant. Après un moment (un instant ou un siècle elle n'aurait pu le dire) elle fût attirée vers de sombres portes faites d'Obsidienne aux éclats rougeâtres. S'ouvrant devant elle sans qu'elle n'ait eu à faire le moindre mouvement, Xianna commença à se douter de ce qui lui arrivait présentement. _

_Traversant rapidement de gigantesques salles et colonnades et passant devant de diverses (et surtout nombreuses) créatures dont elle n'aurait jamais même douté de l'existence, et qui semblaient la regarder passer dans un ordre militaire, Xianna déboucha finalement dans ce qui semblait être une salle du trône tandis qu'apparaissait une forme faite de vapeurs dont elle pût distinguer des yeux rouges étincelant ainsi qu'une bouche sur laquelle flottait l'ombre d'un sourire. Cette ombre lui parla doucement _

_« - Soit le bienvenu ici jeune humaine, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer dans ce plan d'existence. Je suppose que ton mari à dû te parler de moi aussi ne ferais-je que me présenter sous le nom de Tiamat. Tu as beaucoup de questions qui te taraudent mais avant de répondre à certaines d'entre elles tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es ici. Tu es ici car ton destin est lié à celui de mon champion, celui qui portera mes couleurs et qui transformera le monde; détruisant l'ancien, transformant le présent, façonnant le futur… _

_Ceci est le pourquoi tu es ici, même si il ne s'agit pas la d'une raison suffisante pour expliquer un déplacement de ton ''moi'' vers cette dimension. Comme je te l'ai dit ton destin est lié à celui qui renouvellera l'équilibre, d'une façon bien plus profonde que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Car si il revient à ton époux de rééquilibrer votre monde, il te renvient à toi, de faire en sorte que lui reste toujours équilibré; sans quoi tout ne deviendrai plus que chaos, et mon frère aura gagné…_

_Tu dois savoir que tout dans l'univers est régi par une proportion, une balance, fragile certes mais néanmoins constante. C'est cette balance qui est mise en danger dans le conflit qui frappe aujourd'hui le monde magique, puisque la magie qui est le ressort nécessaire au maintient de la balance cosmique est elle-même durement touchée. Si il n'avait pas été influencé et protégé par ce que vous mortels appelés ''esprits '' à savoir en l'occurrence moi dans ce cas précis, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais existé. _

_Ainsi Harry est aujourd'hui un ETRE de l'équilibre à l'image de ce qu'était Merlin en son temps. A cette différence près que si Merlin était un rénovateur, Harry est un recréateur infiniment plus puissant et aux responsabilités infiniment plus grandes... »_

_Xianna mit quelques instants à retrouver ses repères, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible au regard de ce qu'elle venait l'apprendre. Elle se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de la réflexion avant de pouvoir élaborer une hypothèse cohérente. Néanmoins le discours tenu par Tiamat lui avait fait se formuler dans son esprit quelques interrogations qu'elle s'empressa d'énoncer à voix haute. _

_« - Je ne comprends pas en quoi je pourrais de quelque façon que ce soit influer sur le destin de Harry! Il ne me semble pas pouvoir tenir la distance! »_

_L'entité eu un sourire malicieux avant de répondre à la question, somme toute normale pour une jeune femme qui un an auparavant n'avait aucun indice sur ce que pouvait réellement être le monde magique au delà de l'école de Beauxbâtons. _

_« - Être un élu n'est pas une tache aisée jeune Xianna. Mon champion se doit de toujours rester sur le droit chemin sans jamais, ni dévier, ni hésiter. Car son destin ne lui appartient pas, et il porte sur lui le poids, les espoirs et les craintes de tous. Harry ne déroge pas à cette règle. La seule différence qui fait de lui un être unique est que contrairement à tous il trace son propre chemin au lieu de prendre celui qui lui était offert et de n'aller qu'au-delà. Il à refusé les dogmes des différents camps pour conserver sa liberté de conscience. Son destin ne lui appartient peut-être pas mais il a gagné la liberté de son avenir au contraire des autres. Ta place à ses coté fait également de toi un être à part. Je sais ce que toi et lui avez fait. Je sais d'où vous tirez votre pouvoir, de ce minerai qui focalise vos magies. Vos enfants seront pourvus dès la naissance de vos particularités. Ainsi que tous ceux qui naîtrons d'eux. Ton mari et toi avez conçus sans vous en rendre compte, une nouvelle race. Ta tache consistera à éduquer cette nouvelle génération qui se lèvera et siègera aux côtés de leur père. Mon conseil est que tu reste toi-même. Tu apprendras comme tu feras des erreurs mais je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi et ta descendance. _

_Je sais ce qui te trouble. Tu ne sais pas comment arriver à tes fins. Sache que tu n'aura jamais à le faire. Tu aimes d'un amour juste et véritable celui que j'ai choisi pour me défendre. Lui-même agit de façon similaire. Ta seule présence à ses cotés le renforcera et le protègera contre lui-même. Je te le dit. Laisse-le être l'élu du monde magique et soit l'élue de son cœur; alors il réussira sa tache. Si il est vrai que la haine est la plus forte et la plus dangereuse des émotions humaines; l'amour est la plus grande protection. Laisse ton cœur ouvert au jeune Harry et il ne pourra jamais se trouver d'homme plus fort que lui. Il possèdera l'amour et contrôlera sa haine, alors rien ne pourra l'arrêter._

_J'ai conscience de l'implication de mes paroles dans ton esprit jeune humaine. Et je comprends que tu auras besoin de réflexion avant d'entrevoir ce que mon message implique. Mais je sais aussi que malheureusement le temps est un luxe que ni toi, ni ton mari ne pourrez vous offrir pour le moment. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle tu es ici. Je vais te demander d'accomplir une tache qu'il aurait dû incomber à ton époux. _

_Il existe un livre. Un très ancien livre appelé __Enûma Elish__ . Ce livre est la genèse de ce que fût ma vie avant l'avènement de l'Esagil et de l'Etementaki. Ce livre est indispensable à la tache de mon élu. Même si tu n'arriveras pas à le comprendre lui le pourra. Ce livre est à la garde d'Ut-Napishtim et des sept sages d'Assurbanipal. Lorsque la prochaine lune sera levée, tu quitteras ton logis avec le familier de ton mari. Tu lui dira que tu rends à Nippur chercher le temple d'Esharra. Lorsque tu y seras tu laisseras le familier de Harry faire tout ce qu'il voudra même si cela semble dangereux. Fait moi confiance je contrôlerais son esprit. Tu arriveras devant Ut-Napishtim. Il te donnera le livre sans te parler si dès que tu l'auras vu tu lui chantes les vers suivants. _

_« Lorsque en haut le ciel, n'était pas encore nommé,_

_Qu'en bas la terre n'avait pas de nom,_

_Que le primordial Apsû de qui naitront les dieux,_

_Et Tiamat la génitrice qui les enfantera tous,_

_Mêlaient ensemble leurs eaux _

_Que les bancs des roseaux n'y étaient pas agglomérés,_

_Que les cannaies n'y étaient pas encore visibles,_

_Que des dieux, nul encor' n'était apparu,_

_Qu'ils n'étaient ni appelés d'un nom,_

_Ni pourvus de destins,_

_Nintu la sainte devint vie,_

_Et alors de Tiamat les dieux furent crées. »_

_Ces paroles que je te donne, sont le premier enseignement que tu auras. Nous nous reverrons sans doute plus vite que tu ne le pense. Que ton cœur soit ton guide, car de meilleur il n'y en à pas. _

_Xianna se sentit soudainement légère comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé. Rapidement et sans trop en avoir conscience elle retraversa les colonnades comme expulsée. Derrière elle les portes se refermèrent et de nouveau elle se trouva dans le néant et l'obscurité absolue. Soudainement elle se réveilla sentant près d'elle d'infimes mouvements. _

Fin du Flash-back

Pendant plusieurs heures; autant dire le reste de sa nuit; Xianna réfléchit aux paroles qui lui avaient été adressés par la déesse Tiamat (et dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus douter de l'existence) Elle analysa précisément toutes les paroles de l'esprit cherchant des sens ou des implications qui auraient pu lui échapper. Elle se décida à parler à son époux dès que possible pour qu'ensemble ils décident quoi faire et comment agir. Cette idée en tête elle finit par rejoindre les bras d'Harry tandis que sa conscience s'en allait vers ceux de Morphée.

23H30 30 Novembre Au château GRANGEL

Le Mathusalem Nicadimus ne pouvait d'ordinaire pas être considéré comme affable ou expressif de ses sentiments. S'il lui arrivait –rarement- de rire il restait la plus part de son temps sérieux penché sur ces problèmes complexes qui incombent à ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui faisait exception à la règle qu'il s'était lui-même fixé des siècles auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, il était véritablement euphorique.

Il existait peu de choses qui pouvaient relier un vampire à un autre membre de sa race. Mais il était un lien impossible à supprimer au travers des siècles pour tous les membres de tous les clans à travers le monde : L'appel du sang des ancêtres. Pour venir au monde un vampire, qui était au préalable un humain devait être vidé de son sang par un autre vampire déjà formé. Celui-ci donnait alors avec son consentement de son propre sang pour sursoir avec la perte qu'il venait d'avoir. L'ajout de sang d'un vampire dans le corps d'un humain entrainait une transformation d'où résultait la mort dudit corps. Le nouveau-né partageait alors avec son « père » et tous les pères de celui-ci et de ses créateurs, un lien indéfectible à la base du système hiérarchique et organisé en clans que la race des vampires connaissaient depuis les guerres antédiluviennes.

L'appel du sang était une expression employée lorsqu'un « père » appelait ses enfants et rétablissait son autorité sur eux. Et plus le père étant ancien, plus l'appel était puissant. Comment donc ignorer l'appel des fondateurs de la race Vampire, Caïn et Lilith.

Nicadimus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. L'arrivée du sorcier scorpion, le Géhenne depuis longtemps prophétisé devait être une des raisons qui auraient pu pousser Caïn à sortit de son sommeil. Si Nicadimus avait pu être sceptique quant à l'arrivé de l'élu aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le Géhenne mènerait les armées Vampires au combat et se battrait pour l'équilibre et la fin du combat entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Nicadimus était prêt à le servir de son mieux. Et à faciliter le retour de Caïn sur le trône. Pour l'heure, il avait beaucoup à faire. Shauna devait devenir l'ambassadrice Vampire auprès du Sorcier Scorpion. Lui-même devait rassembler la séance plénière de la Camarilla.

Les prochains jours seraient chargés…

09H30 1 Décembre Au château Potter.

Harry se réveilla doucement, sorti de ses rêves par le soleil matinal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de sommeil si agité. Mais heureusement cette fois-ci, Voldemort n'en était pas la cause. Harry avait fait un rêve des plus surprenants, tant dans son niveau de détails, qu'au point de vue de la symbolique qui y était rattaché.

Flashback

_Harry se trouvait dans une plaine bosselée, recouverte de cendres et de poussières. D'épais nuages _

_noirs cachaient un soleil que l'on devinait être à son crépuscule. Une rivière d'eau noirâtre laissait s'échouer des poissons sur ses rives, par centaine. Dans ce lieu stérile, Harry voyait au loin sur une crête, un combat des plus singuliers. _

_A quelque hauteur du sol, flottait un grand sablier qui semblait tourner tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans l'autre. Au sol, trois créatures se faisaient face._

_Un Phénix aux ailes brisées, et dont on ressentait la peine immense. Il se battait de toute évidence pour sa vie. _

_Un serpent ayant visiblement toute sa vigueur, harcelait le Phénix et tentait de le mordre de toute sa puissance._

_Un scorpion enfin, attaquait à son tour le serpent pour le détourner du Phénix. _

_A chaque tour de sablier, le serpent défaisait le Phénix et était à son tour détruit par le scorpion. _

_Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, le sablier refaisait un tour dans l'autre sens, les deux ennemis ressuscitaient le serpent légèrement plus fort, le phénix, légèrement plus faible. Le scorpion lui, croissait également d'autant que perdait le phénix et que gagnait le serpent. _

_Au fur et à mesure, le combat entre l'oiseau et le reptile devint de plus en plus inégal. Jusqu'au moment où le phénix ayant été tué ne renaquit plus. Le serpent alors, se tourna vers le scorpion qui le fît disparaitre définitivement de son dard. _

_Au moment où le cadavre du serpent vînt rejoindre celui du phénix sur le sol, le sablier arrêta de s'écouler. Et lentement les deux corps vinrent se rejoindre dans le sablier en traversant le verre comme si il n'avait pas existé. Le sablier se mît à luire d'une intense lumière argentée et commença à se rapprocher du sol faisant tourbillonner les cendres et les poussières qui y étaient répandues. Lorsque Le sablier toucha le sol. Harry pu voir une aveuglante vague dorée s'étendre à toute vitesse dans toutes les directions, repoussant la poussière et raffermissant le sol. Lorsque la lumière fût plus supportable, Harry ouvrit ses yeux. _

_La plaine, était devenue prairie, à l'herbe douce et grasse. Les nuages s'étaient dispersés laissant poindre un soleil vif au zénith, au milieu d'un ciel bleu._

_Soudain, venu de nulle part, un éclair frappa le scorpion resté sur place. Celui-ci s'entoura d'une aura verte et s'éleva jusqu'à devenir constellation. De son aura, tombèrent deux «gouttes » de magie pure. _

_Lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol elles se transformèrent en une vache argentée et un taureau doré. Ces créatures se mirent à paître tandis que doucement de l'eau pure s'écoulait jusqu'à former au bas de la crête une petite rivière limpide rapidement habitée par des poissons d'or._

Fin du flashback

Ce rêve avait fait poindre chez Harry, un sentiment de plénitude. Il avait eu l'impression d'être en paix et de pouvoir sentir physiquement cette sérénité. Allongé dans son lit au côté de sa femme, Harry sût que là était le monde qu'il voulait pour elle et leurs enfants. Il comprit que son rêve était un message. Et si Harry ne se trompait pas, ce qui devenait de moins en moins le cas, ce message lui venait tout droit de sa protectrice Tiamat. Harry espérait juste qu'il aurait les moyens de faire aboutir son rêve et de vivre la paix qu'il souhaitait tellement.

Arrivé au bout de ses méditations, Harry s'accorda encore quelques minutes à contempler sa femme endormie. Même aujourd'hui, après plus ou moins deux ans de vie commune, Harry se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux au monde de l'avoir dans sa vie. Pour lui, chaque instant avec elle était comme une nouvelle façon de l'aimer. Et malgré les nuages noirs qui se profilaient à l'horizon, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il avait une famille. Il allait devenir père ! Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ses vrai parents se jura de tout faire pour donner son maximum à la chair de sa chair.

Depuis qu'il avait su que Xianna et lui deviendraient parents, Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait que soit sa vie. Pour Harry, combattre était une nécessité, pas un plaisir, ni un choix de vie. Harry avait compris que sa «volonté» de devenir auror n'avait été que l'exacerbation inconsciente de la volonté de Dumbledore. Dumbledore aurait pu faire d'Harry son « chevalier blanc » pourfendeur du mal et aveugle de la vérité.

Mais Harry avait compris une chose que ni Dumbledore, ni évidement Voldemort n'avaient comprit. Le combat pour ses idées était une chose remarquable. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à être reconnu en n'ayant que combattu. C'est pour ça que Harry avait programmé de construire, de façonner, de rendre tel qu'il le voulait le monde qu'il comptait sauver

Harry finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et commença ses exercices. Aujourd'hui serait encore une dure journée pour lui. Il prit son temps dans ses mouvements et ses méditations, planifiant ses actions pour la journée. L'étape incontournable serait le débriefing prévu dans l'après-midi vers 16 heures. Harry avait été invité au manoir Zabini pour le diner, et il comptait bien en profiter pour poser ses meilleures protections sur la maison de ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Finissant ses exercices, Harry se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où il fût accueilli comme à l'accoutumé par un Dobby surexcité à l'idée de le servir. Il sautilla d'ailleurs vers lui, lui proposant suffisamment de nourriture pour rassasier toute une armée de géants. Harry le déçu partiellement en ne prenant QUE quelques toasts, un thé fort et un grand verre de jus multivitaminé accompagné des potions qu'il prenait quotidiennement pour se fortifier et résister aux extrémités jusqu'auquel il poussait régulièrement son corps. Ayant fini, Harry convoqua Winky et lui demanda de veiller Xianna. Il n'avait pas oublié sa crise de panique quelques temps auparavant et voulait être présent au moindre soupçon de malaise chez elle. Harry demanda à Winky de veiller à ce qu'elle prenne un repas et qu'elle se repose. Enfin, il commanda à Dobby de lui servir un repas dans son étude à midi et de le prévenir coute-que-coute à 15H30. Harry parti alors vers son bureau y poursuivre ses projets en cours. Il paracheva certains des projets qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur.

Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'avec ou sans baguette, sa magie devait faire le trajet depuis son centre magique vers sa main pour performer un sort. Concrètement, son idée folle était qu'il puisse un jour arriver à performer un sort sans avoir à utiliser sa main comme catalyseur. Il gagnerait ainsi, du temps, un effet de surprise clair mais surtout de la puissance, qu'il n'aurait pas à dépenser dans un déplacement interne de sa magie au travers de son corps. Si Harry arrivait à un tel résultat il ne ferait plus qu'un avec sa magie, et ses possibilités d'action seraient alors virtuellement infinies. Mais comment arriver à un tel résultat ?

Harry réfléchit qu'il avait deux problèmes majeurs à résoudre pour atteindre son objectif.

Le premier serait que son réseau magique ayant été façonné pour permettre une rapide propagation de sa magie vers ses mains, il lui faudrait restructurer complètement son réseau magique interne en partant de sa source magique et ne plus imaginer une mer de magie brute qu'alimenteraient de grands canaux d'énergie magique mais plutôt un véritable filet de magie qui serpenterait dans son corps. Harry songea qu'il pourrait facilement y arriver s'il arrivait à amalgamer son réseau magique avec son réseau nerveux.

Le second problème, que Harry définit fût dans le fait que pour que sa magie puisse s'échapper de son corps en un sort à un endroit précis, il fallait que ce point de sortie soit rattaché à son réseau magique et si possible sanguin pour faciliter encore davantage la propagation de sa magie. Il devait donc revoir tout son système magique à un niveau supérieur. C'est alors qu'Harry songea à réutiliser son minerai, le Naquadria. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas l'amalgamer à son matériel musculaire et épidermique. Il relierait ainsi chaque parcelle de son corps à son centre magique. De plus, le Naquadria étant un minéral, il deviendrait beaucoup plus fort et résistant aux sorts. Harry commença ses travaux et ses calculs à partir des idées qu'il avait déjà posé sur papier. Après quelques heures de travail (et un repas complètement dédaigné au grand malheur de Dobby) Harry observa ses résultats. Sur papier, ses formules étaient correctes. Et en théorie elles devraient lui permettre en cas de réussite, de multiplier par 3 sa puissance magique et par 7 sa résistance aux sorts. Seulement, il y avait deux problèmes :

Harry perdrait beaucoup en fluidité et en agilité, ce qui était précisément son moyen actuel de défense et ce, à cause de son poids, mais surtout, la courbe de croissance de sa magie serait bien trop élevée risquant de le tuer au moindre manque de contrôle. En effet, un simple calcul de réciprocité magique faisait prendre conscience que si on acceptait la loi de réciprocité alors :

_« Etant deux forces magiques opposés de nature x et de force n, le rapport qui lie les deux forces donne une équation de type x fois n = -x fois n dont le résultat est toujours égal à 0. »_

A cette loi universelle (et incontestable) il fallait alors ajouter celle du quotient magique utilisé lors de l'utilisation d'un sort :

_«Etant donné à un temps t une capacité magique x et une capacité d'utilisation magique q, la capacité d'utilisation magique maximale est toujours de q = x. _

_Si qx la capacité d'utilisation maximale magique sera de t fois q = x_

_Si qx la capacité d'utilisation maximale magique sera de t / q = x_

_Si q =x la capacité d'utilisation maximale magique sera de t fois x = -x »_

Ces deux lois associées prouvaient que l'on ne pouvait pas utiliser plus que le contenu de sa réserve magique au risque d'épuiser ses réserves magiques et de se mettre au mieux en coma magique, au pire de mourir de ne plus avoir une seule fibre magiquement chargée dans son corps. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Morgane après la mort du roi Arthur Pendragon. On appelait ce phénomène un « déchargement magique » où «déchargement de Morgane ».

Si Harry avait été jusqu'au bout de son idée, il aurait eu constamment un risque similaire. Il lui aurait suffit, un unique instant de perdre son contrôle sur sa magie comme lorsque ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison, pour être anéanti. Harry savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de maîtriser ce qui justement ne se maîtrise pas. Il lui faudrait reprendre ses théories pour qu'elles deviennent viables.

Alors qu'Harry repartait dans de nouvelles hypothèses et de nouveaux rapports arithmétiques, Dobby transplana devant lui, lui rappelant les ordres qui lui avaient étés donnés quelques heures plus tôt Harry le remercia et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il retrouva Xianna enfin réveillée. Prenant le temps de lui dire bonjour correctement, il s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil poussé près de la cheminée dans lequel elle s'était assise. Elle semblait avoir lu au regard du livre retourné, encore sur ses genoux. Harry proposa à sa femme de prendre part au débriefing qui se tiendrait dans les prochaines heures elle accepta sans hésiter, se sentant au mieux de sa forme. Il lui annonça alors leur invitation au manoir Zabini pour diner, et du fait qu'il profiterait de cette visite – la première chez ses beaux-parents – pour poser ses meilleures protections. La encore Xianna accepta, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que les protections mises en place par Harry était les plus puissantes disponible dans le monde de la magie.

Ayant discuté encore quelque peu, Harry et Xianna passèrent par les malles-manoirs pour rejoindre le repaire du scorpion. La plupart étaient arrivés seule Ginny manquerait mais un compte-rendu lui serait fait lorsqu'elle viendrait s'entrainer dans la chambre. Harry allât s'assoir dans le fauteuil de commandement. Les autres s'assirent tout autour de la table. Harry débuta la séance

« -Commençons rapidement ce conseil. Nous avons beaucoup de points à l'ordre du jour Neville, je te laisse commencer par un récapitulatif de notre excursion ?

-D'accord Harry. Bon alors Hier soir, Harry, Luna et moi sommes allés en ambassade dans la forteresse Vampire Roumaine de la Camarilla au château Grangel. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne s'en souviendraient pas la Camarilla est le nom de l'alliance Vampire internationale dirigée par le Mathusalem Nicadimus. Le concurrent direct de la Camarilla est le Shabat rallié à Lord Voldemort.

Arrivés sur place nous avons été accueillis par le mathusalem Nicadimus en personne accompagné de son conseil, des princes et des anciens. En bref tout le pouvoir dirigeant de la Camarilla.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu à négocier les accords, puisqu'ils correspondent globalement à nos objectifs globaux. Nous avons surtout eu à prouver notre bonne foi et CERTAINES de nos avancées technologiques en matière d'armement et de transport de troupes. En bref les malles-manoirs.

Pour ce qu'il en est des accords nous avons clairement une alliance politique économique et militaire. La première partie de notre plan en Angleterre étant d'obtenir le pouvoir au ministère nous aurons sous réserve de légitimer et de réinsérer dans la société le peuple Vampire, un soutient inconditionnel de notre politique intérieure. Politiquement Toujours, la Camarilla est prête sous conditions similaires, d'appuyer de tout son poids et de toute son influence pour faire soutenir par les ministères étrangers Harry Potter ET le Sorcier Scorpion.

Dernier point Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre la Camarilla à acceptée de permettre tout exil, aide et équipement a toutes les troupes du scorpion ou affiliées qui en aurait besoin. La condition sine-qua-non étant évidement que le Scorpion et ses affiliés permettent un libre accès aux terres qu'il contrôle où qu'il serait amené à contrôler pour tout membre de la Camarilla où affilié qui le demanderai.

Economiquement, les accords ne prévoient pas grand-chose mise à part de boycotter toutes les filières de nos ennemis communs et de chercher à les détruire. La réciproque est valable mais ne sera viable que lorsque nous arriveront au pouvoir.

Militairement, nous pouvons compter sur une alliance mais pour le moment pas sur des troupes. Leurs vendetta contre le Shabat leurs prends tous leurs combattants mais nous avons trois choses. Un ambassadeur qui nous tiendra informé des avancées du conflit Un chef militaire qui sera ponctuellement observateur, et des plans révélés pour établir des stratégies communes.

L'idée communément admise dans la Camarilla est qu'à l'heure actuelle notre association ne doit pas s'ébruiter. On ne peut évidement pas compter sur un silence complet, mais pour l'instant évitons de revendiquer quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Neville pour ce résumé très complet de nos accords avec la Camarilla. Je souhaiterais que jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des informations complètes nous n'évoquions pas le Géhenne. Je ne veux cacher aucune information, seulement les vérifiés avant que nous puissions les exploités. Jusqu'au prochain meeting j'aimerais par ailleurs que toi et Luna fassiez des recherches à ce sujet. Interrogez les Vampires, consultez les ouvrages… utilisez tous les moyens en votre possession mais trouvez des informations. S'il s'agit de ce que je crois qu'il s'agit nous avons un très bon atout dans notre jeu pour gagner cette guerre…

-Très bien Harry, Luna et moi nous mettrons au travail.

-Parfait ! Remus deux questions Qu'en est il des tractations avec les Loups-Garous, et je t'avais demandé de réviser notre programme politique où en est tu à l'heure actuelle ?

-Alors au sujet des Loups-Garous, j'ai participé à la rencontre entre les principaux clans, il semblerait que certains soit intéressés dont les Lou-Garous Canadiens mais jusqu'à ce que je sois recontacté ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Au niveau du programme du Scorpion, je me suis penché sur le sujet. Globalement il était bon, néanmoins j'ai constaté quelques imperfections. Tous les projets à initier sont liés entre eux et c'est une bonne chose mais ils le sont sur la base de l'ancien ministère. Ce qui veut dire, qu'au moment de la refonte de ministère, nous aurons à choisir entre les réformes déjà passés ou le nouveau gouvernement.

Alors j'ai réfléchi à une autre possibilité. La tactique du scorpion est de conquérir le pouvoir légalement. Stratégiquement je préconise les moyens suivants. Il faut éliminer Fudge et son cabinet, ça c'est évident. Mais il faut y aller progressivement et sans à-coup. J'ai discuté avec Maugrey et il à un nom à proposer pour faciliter la transition.

-Qui donc Maugrey ?

-Rufus Scrimgeour l'actuel chef du département des aurors.

-N'est-il pas contre la magie noire, et dans l'équipe de Fudge ? » Harry posa la question à Remus mais ce fût Alastor qui répondit :

« -Non Potter. Je connais Scrimgeour depuis 35 ans. Nous avons commencés ensemble. Il à passé 25 ans comme auror et 10 autres à les supervisés. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas la politique actuelle et qu'il méprise Fudge. Et je ne peux qu'imaginer son aversion des manières ampoulées de Dumbledore. Alors voila le pari que je fais et que j'ai soumis à Lupin. Je pense que si nous arrivons à prouver à Scrimgeour que nous ne sommes pas des mages noirs, il nous soutiendra. Il doit être au moins admiratif de nos réalisations contre Voldemort, là où le Ministère et Dumbledore ont échoués. Je crois sincèrement que nous devons l'approcher. Je vais le faire et je vous donnerais mes résultats. » Remus repris Alastor :

« -Alastor à raison nous devons essayer. Mais quelque soit la réussite de ce projet, j'ai élaboré une stratégie qui me parait être la plus prudente d'entre toutes.

Ce qui à fondamentalement dégouté la population magique de Voldemort, outre ses idées et les massacres qu'il à commis à été la violence avec laquelle il à recherché sans ambages ni discontinuité le pouvoir. Il à dès le départ été très clair il voulait le pouvoir et rien que le pouvoir. Nous ne devons pas tomber dans le même piège. Il sera tendu par Dumbledore et Fudge pour nous cataloguer Mages noirs. Nous devons en sortir. Et pour cela il n'y à que deux choses à faire.

Lancer une campagne en faveur du Scorpion et faire de toi Harry le fer de lance de ce mouvement qui sait rester humble et qui ne veut que travailler pour le peuple. Tu dois te démarquer de Dumbledore qui à le pouvoir, de Fudge qui conserve son pouvoir et de Voldemort qui veut le pouvoir. Il faut qu'on te le propose et pas que tu le prennes.

Pour reprendre l'idée de Maugrey, nous devons créer l'occasion. D'abord isoler Fudge et discréditer Dumbledore. Ensuite promouvoir un haut membre du ministère que ce soit Scrimgeour ou même Bones qui pourrait être un atout dans notre camp d'ailleurs. Eliminer Fudge, et placer le Haut fonctionnaire au pouvoir. Il faudrait qu'il te choisisse alors Harry. Que tu deviennes son secrétaire d'état. La population croirait qu'il se sert de toi comme faire valoir et tu pourrais agir à ta guise en parallèle des actions du Scorpion. Tu pourrais alors proposer des réformes selon un calendrier que tu aurais fait publier. Avec ton beau-père, président du Magenmagot cela pourrais marcher.

-Tu ne crois pas Remus que c'est un peu prématuré comme stratégie ? Il y à beaucoup de chances pour que ca ne marche pas du tout au contraire… Je suis d'accord que nous devons gagner un pouvoir politique mais n'avons-nous pas toutes les chances de nous faire écarter du pouvoir, je ne suis pas sur que….

-Potter je ne pense pas que tu as pris conscience de ce que tu représente pour le monde sorcier ! » L'interrompit Maugrey

« Tu représente l'espoir pour bien des gens. Et la plupart seraient près à t'écouter parce que au contraire de Dumbledore, tu agis. Dumbledore n'a plus la confiance de la population. Il les a trompés. Il avait dit que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas il y à 16 ans. Il à dit se battre pour le plus grand bien ! Les procès que tu as menés ont prouvé le contraire. Il dit se battre contre Voldemort. Il à employé deux de ses minions là où toi tu à officiellement combattu Voldemort, l'a défié en duel, à défait ses mangemorts et emprisonné 10 à 15 ans à défait en duel les pires d'entre eux et Dumbledore lui-même.

Tu bénéficie du soutient populaire Potter n'oubli pas ça tu as tout pour réussir. Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle personne au ministère ne peut t'affronter et tenter une action contre toi. Pas même Fudge dont on sait que la seule envie à ton égard est de t'envoyer à Azkaban ! Si tu lances des promesses tu seras suivi, comme moi je t'ai suivi. Parce que tu n'as pas la réputation de ne pas tenir tes promesses, bien au contraire… »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour analyser les paroles de Maugrey. Elles avaient du sens et il le savait mais, Harry doutait du fait d'avoir un tel pouvoir dans l'esprit de la population magique en tout cas sous le nom d'Harry Potter – Car il se doutait d'avoir un fort ascendant sur le peuple sous le nom de Sorcier Scorpion. Harry fût arraché de ses réflexions par Xianna qui pour la première fois depuis le début du conseil, prit la parole :

« - Harry je suis de l'avis de Maugrey tu n'a pas idée de la promotion qu'a ton nom. Depuis que j'ai été capable de le comprendre, mes parents m'ont racontés l'histoire de l'avènement de Voldemort. Et je n'avais pas cinq ans que je connaissais déjà ton nom mieux que celui de mes ancêtres. Je sais que mon cas n'est pas particulier. Quand je suis arrivée à Beauxbâtons tous mes amis connaissaient ton histoire, quand bien même leurs parents n'avaient pas eu à souffrir directement du mage noir. »

Remus reprit

« Tu sais ca ne m'étonne pas Harry. Dumbledore a toujours tous fait pour promouvoir ton nom. Il a usé et abusé de sa place de défenseur de la population sorcière en se mettant en avant. Et pour se faire il a utilisé le prestige de tes parents qui était déjà considérable mais aussi le tiens en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que tu deviendrais son apprenti et son successeur. Il a ''convaincu'' nombre de gens de cette manière. J'ajouterai que l'ordre du Phénix à été reconstitué sur la base de la lutte contre Voldemort, mais aussi sur la volonté d'être aux cotés de l'élu lorsque viendrait le temps. C'est pour cette raison que ta défection à un si grand impact sur Dumbledore. Tu étais son faire valoir. L'une de ses raisons d'avoir autant de prestige. Et laisses moi te dire que tant que ta double identité restera inconnue, Dumbledore n'aura de cesse de te faire passer pour un ingrat et un enfant capricieux. »

« -Je ne me doutais pas d'une telle chose. Encore une raison d'en vouloir au citronné ! Bien. Au lieu de continuer une apologie dithyrambique sur ma personne, revenons à ce que nous savons et ce que nous devons faire avec ce savoir. A priori, je suis d'accord avec Remus et Alastor sur la méthode à employer pour conquérir le pouvoir. J'ajouterais seulement deux choses.

Nous ne devons en aucun cas sans exceptions, tomber dans la stratégie de l'assassinat politique. Nous y avons certes déjà eu recours. Mais les cibles étaient soit des mangemorts, soit des obstacles à tout objectif pour le camp de la lumière.

Le deuxième point est que pour le moment j'aimerais que nous ne fassions pas trop de remous. Nous continuerons nos actions mais évitons les coups d'éclats. Laissons le ministère se ridiculiser pour le moment. Et laissons le poulet grillé se bruler encore davantage les ailes.

Je crois que nous devons aller étapes par étapes dans la prise du pouvoir et même si ton idée Remus est très intéressante nous devons être capables de nous positionner dans toutes les situations et selon toutes les opportunités. Quant à Scrimgeour… oui je crois qu'il est de bon ton de l'aborder. Je crois que nous devrions essayer avec tous ceux qui ont quittés l'ordre du Phénix. Et particulièrement Amelia Bones. Alastor Remus ce seront vos objectifs.

Vous devez démarcher dans tous les secteurs d'activité les individus intéressants. Mais n'oubliez pas, vos vies et vos protections sont en jeu. Ne cassez sous aucun prétexte vos couvertures. Je vous fais confiance, vous connaissez les risques… »

Harry s'arrêta de parler un instant, le temps que tous comprennent l'implication de ses paroles.

« D'autres infos Alastor ? »

«- Ouais Potter. J'ai rebranché quelques contacts au ministère, je voulais des infos surtout sur les Bulstrode et les MacEwan. »

Maugrey continua son rapport sur tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le compte de ces deux anciennes familles de Sang pur.

La famille Bulstrode était connue pour être sympathisante des idées de Lord Voldemort. Et si aucun membre de cette famille n'avait jamais pu être appréhendé il ne faisait aucun doute que le patriarche Bulstrode était un mangemort de l'ancienne époque. Si la famille Bulstrode était si intéressante c'était (comme pour les MacEwan) à cause de leurs positions dans le monde magique. Thomas Bulstrode était rentier. Sa famille avait cofondé Sainte Mangouste au XV siècle et depuis, ses ancêtres avant lui, s'étaient contentés avec succès de faire fructifier la fortune familiale. Aujourd'hui, Thomas Bulstrode siégeait aux conseils d'administrations de plusieurs grands groupes d'activités et faisait figure d'oligarque. Il disposait d'un siège au conseil supérieur du Magenmagot, et du cinquième compte en banque le plus rempli d'Europe.

La famille MacEwan, était elle aussi de sang pur. Le patriarche de cette famille, était l'actionnaire majoritaire des journaux _La gazette du sorcier _et_ balais magazine_. Il était d'ailleurs à la tête de la gazette depuis près de quinze ans, époque à laquelle il avait succédé à son père condamné au baiser du Detraqueur pour le meurtre de dizaines de moldus. Et si son fils n'avait jamais pu être inquiété sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Augustus MacEwan l'actuel patriarche disposait d'un pouvoir qu'il tenait en grande partie du travail de ses journalistes. Il avait su se faire au gré des événements une solide réputation de trafiquant de l'information, avide du moindre scoop qui pourrait servir son activité sinon sa famille. Alastor Maugrey termina son rapport en soulignant qu'il avait déjà assez d'éléments pour mettre sur la paille ces deux familles pro-mangemorts. Harry se tourna alors vers Bill Weasley qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

« -Bill. Nous devons déstabiliser le pouvoir politique de ces deux familles. Je voudrais que tu gère le rachat des parts de Sainte Mangouste, la gazette et balais magazine. Nous devons en prendre le contrôle. Si nous y arrivons nous pourrons manipuler le journal et commencer à le rendre favorable à notre cause. Si nous gagnons Sainte Mangouste, nous pourrons le transformer en hôpital digne de ce nom. Nous en aurons besoin et ca ne pourra que renforcer l'image du scorpion de participer au soin de la population civile. »

Bill prit quelques notes puis relevant la tête de ses papier lança :

« -Je crois que ce n'est pas assez Harry ! Nous allons avoir besoin de plus que d'un ''simple'' hôpital. Et il y a peu de chances pour qu'on laisse la gazette imprimer autre chose que la parole officielle. Si nous voulons être efficaces nous devrons faire plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu propose ?

-De lancer une grande campagne d'achats à ton nom Harry. Créer un Trust. Une force économique.

-Comment ça ?

-Puisque tu m'as nommé le gérant des avoirs du Scorpion, j'ai pu regarder les chiffres et faire un rapide calcul. Les avoirs du scorpion dépassent à l'heure actuelle les 20 billions de Gallions contre 15 il y a un mois. Il faut que tu sache que les comptes généraux des ''grands comptes'' soit supérieurs à 10 millions de Gallions sont toujours fait entre le 1er et le 10 Janvier de chaque année.

Lorsque des mouvements d'argent sont faits à l'extérieur de cette période, ils sont notés et considérés comme preuve. Ca c'est la loi des sorciers du ministère qui remonte à 1898. Mais il existe une lacune dans cette législation. Les mouvements d'argent qui sont fait entre le 1er et le 10 Janvier, ne sont pas comptabilisés. Et comme il faut au maximum 2 heures aux Gobelins pour faire un inventaire d'un ''grand compte'' cela laisse 238 heures pour quiconque pour faire des déplacements d'argent qui seront intraçables. Le pari c'est de faire ce déplacement en espérant que les Gobelins ne seront pas en train de comptabiliser l'or du coffre au moment ou seront faites les transactions.

-Où tu veux en venir Bill ?

-Harry tu dispose de la première fortune Européenne. Ca tout le monde le sait. Ce que personne ne sais en revanche c'est la valeur réelle de ton compte. A priori il n'y a que ton conseiller financier et toi qui le savez vraiment. Mon idée est la suivante :

Nous allons faire passer un certain pourcentage des gains du scorpion sur ton compte pendant les « comptes généraux ». De là nous allons commencer à racheter des entreprises dans le monde magique et dans le monde moldu. On va mettre sous ton contrôle officiel assez d'argent pour contrôler les entreprises charnières du monde magique. Par la même occasion je crois que tu devrais acheter des biens immobiliers.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas le faire depuis les avoirs du scorpion ? Pourquoi passer par moi ?

-Parce que même chez les Gobelins un coffre doit avoir un propriétaire. La loi c'est que pendant un an, un individu peut cacher son identité dans ses documents financiers. Il peut le cacher à tout le monde même aux Gobelins, quoique ce soit plus dur. Le principe c'est que si au bout d'un an il n'y a aucune identité valable, le coffre est ouvert et rendu à la collectivité. Le coffre du scorpion, ne répond à aucune identité vérifiable. Seulement à une personne morale puisque elle ne peut pas justifier de son identité. La seule preuve d'existence de ce compte ce sont les codes d'accès. Alors au lieu de répartir cet argent dans tous nos coffres au risque d'attirer l'attention puisque nous deviendrions multimilliardaires de facto, nous allons tout placer chez toi. Il faudra ''juste'' que tu sois très précis dans ta façon de gérer ton argent.

-Donc concrètement à part que je deviendrais le légitime possesseur de billions de Gallions, rien ne change ?

-Ca change tout.

-Bill. Tu va te rendre à Gringotts et demander à parler avec Gripsec. Tu lui diras «_ L'ordre du scorpion et Harry Potter me mettent en charge conjointe des comptes à son nom._ » Tu conseilleras les transactions pour moi et tu n'auras de comptes à rendre qu'a moi. Je voudrais que tu commence à faire des recherches de terrains partout au Royaume-Uni. Cherche aussi des immeubles, des bâtiments bien situés dans les grandes villes du territoire et dans les capitales d'Europe de l'ouest. Recherche des terrains militaires, des cliniques, des hôpitaux, des hôtels des hangars. Rachète des entreprises. Je vais également te fournir une liste de terrains que tu devras IMPERATIVEMENT acquérir au prix que cela coutera. Ces endroits que je t'indiquerais sont les puits d'extraction du Naquadah et du Naquadria. Il nous les faut. Je voudrais que tu investisses aussi dans les programmes pharmaceutiques et dans les centres de recherche.

Si j'ai bien compris ton idée il faut que nous soyons indéboulonnables économiquement et que nous tenions les finances par la gorge. Ton idée me plait beaucoup Bill. Il faudra la creuser. Sent toi libre de prendre n'importe quelle initiative. Des suggestions ?

-Il faudrait peut-être acheter des entreprises et des distributeurs d'ingrédients pour potions… Je vais faire des recherches.

-Très bien. Y a-t-il d'autres sujets à aborder aujourd'hui ? Tonks des informations ?

-Heu… Oui. J'ai été à une réunion de l'ordre du phénix hier soir. Ce n'était pas une réunion plénière, juste un comité informel Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Nous y avons juste parlé de la situation actuelle et de toi Harry. Bref ça n'a pas volé bien haut. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Le comportement de Percy. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde principalement Arthur, Molly, Mondigus Fletcher, Kingsley Shaklebolt. C'était assez détendu mais Percy était anormalement nerveux. Il lançait beaucoup de regards en coin vers les autres moi incluse.

A la fin de la réunion il a demandé ce que ferait sa mère le 7 Décembre. Elle lui à répondu qu'elle comptait aller sur le chemin de traverse. Pendant un moment il à été comme horrifié puis il lui à proposé de venir plutôt avec lui à la campagne voir ''sa petite amie ''. Je crois… »

Tonks regarda un instant Bill avant de reprendre

« Je crois qu'il est devenu Mangemort. Je n'en suis pas sur évidement mais j'ai quelques soupçons. Si jamais c'est le cas, si jamais l'ordre est infiltré ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il y ait un duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. »

Tonks s'arrêta de parler. Après tout il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'infiltration de l'ordre du Phénix impliquait. Il y aurait un jeu de cache-cache mortel et Voldemort aurait toutes les informations sur les mouvements des ennemis.

La perspective en elle-même était effrayante. Voldemort saurait ce que Dumbledore saurait et il attaquerait précisément là où le vieux fou ne serait pas. Il y aurait des attaques massives et des massacres. Et le tout serait encore accéléré avec le ''coup de génie'' de Fudge.

« -Je vois. Nous devons prévenir la population de l'imminence d'une série d'attaques. Nous utiliserons _La découverte_. Xianna pourrions nous faire une interview tout a l'heure ? » Xianna hocha la tête en écrivant à toute vitesse des notes sur un carnet à spirale.

« Bien ! Pour ce qu'il en est de Percy, je laisserai Bill et Ginny faire leurs recherches, et je ne m'ingèrerais pas dans les affaires de famille des membres du Scorpion sauf si ceux-ci en font la demande. Et je me tiendrais à l'entière disposition des membres du Scorpion dans toutes leurs démarches.

Pour ce qu'il en est d'Azkaban, j'ai une stratégie pour en venir à bout. Il est clair qu'Azkaban n'est pas assez sécurisée et Voldemort connait cette prison peut-être même mieux que le ministère. Alors voici : Je propose de secourir le ministère lors de l'attaque que fera Voldemort. Car il y aura attaque c'est inévitable. Nous en profiterions pour éliminer les mangemorts sur place et nous faire bien voir par la population. C'est gagnant-gagnant.

-Et si les aurors se retournent contre nous ? » Demanda Neville

« -Alors nous les immobiliserons mon ange. » répondit Luna

« -Bien. »conclut Harry. « Deux petites choses pour finir. Si Percy est réellement un Mangemort alors il y aura au moins une attaque le 7 Décembre. Je veux tout le monde sur ce coup là. Si je connais Voldemort comme je pense le connaitre il ne se contentera pas d'une petite attaque sur le chemin de traverse. Et si l'ennemi avance, nous devons savoir ou il comptera frapper. Donc c'est entrainement pour tout le monde jusqu'au 7. N'hésiter pas à utiliser l'œil d'Odin, je ne sais pas encore si je l'utiliserais aussi.

Enfin, je compte aller placer des protections au manoir Zabini. Si quelqu'un veut me voir faire la même chose chez lui qu'il n'hésite pas à me le demander. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry conclut la séance du scorpion. Tandis que les autres s'éloignaient Harry se rapprocha se sa femme et lui proposa de commencer une interview du sorcier Scorpion avec une annonce à la population. Elle accepta et ils commencèrent leur projet rapidement. Harry ne voulais pas que ''le sorcier Scorpion'' prenne officiellement position pour lui mais Xianna lui dit de lui faire confiance à ce sujet, ce qu'il finit par faire. Xianna s'amusa aussi à envoyer quelques touches personnelles qui ne manqueraient pas de faire jaser dans le monde magique. Le fait qu'Harry et elle deviendraient parents entre autre.

Lorsque le travail fut terminé, les deux tourtereaux prirent en peu de temps pour eux avant d'aller au manoir Zabini. Xianna comme Harry n'arrivaient plus à se passer l'un de l'autre. En y regardant de plus près, ils avaient pris conscience que leurs sentiments évoluaient de même que leurs relation. Si leur amour avait été passionnel voire fusionnel –si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier ainsi leurs relation ineffable- il s'était transformé au cours du temps en une harmonie qui les faisait se comprendre sans plus avoir à le faire savoir. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, personne dans leur entourage n'ignorait l'évolution que prenait leur couple. Les petits gestes les petits mots les regards qu'ils se lançaient parfois ne faisait aucune équivoque.

Finalement, il fût temps pour Harry et Xianna de se rendre au diner chez les Zabini. Devant la cheminée du Château Potter, Harry proposa à sa femme de prendre quelques potions Tonus il avait eu une idée et voulait lui faire une surprise. Etonnée, Xianna obéît avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de partir vers le manoir de ses parents bientôt suivi de son mari.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination dans le grand hall du manoir Zabini, ils eurent la surprise de voir le patriarche, Michael semblant les attendre avec impatience, une feuille de papier à la main. Il parut immédiatement rassuré de les voir, et les guida rapidement vers le salon où Xenna versait déjà de l'hydromel dans plusieurs chopes. Harry vît sa femme et ses beaux-parents s'installer dans des fauteuils disposés autour d'une table basse. Ils burent en silence chacun prenant conscience de mal-être ambiant. Finalement Harry se décida à briser le silence en s'adressant à son beau-père.

« -Si cela ne vous dérange pas Michael, j'aimerais placer les protections sur votre manoir immédiatement. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps voudriez vous m'accompagner que je puisse faire de vous votre propre gardien du secret ?

-Avec plaisir Harry. Je te l'aurais proposé de toute façon nous avons à discuter. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent sous le regard interrogateur des femmes restés dans le salon. Harry et Michael passèrent la porte à double battant et se dirigèrent dans le jardin, où le soleil du crépuscule faisait se refléter dans les fenêtres la lumière du soir. Ils parcoururent une certaine distance toujours dans le silence, profitants de la quiétude inhérent au lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Finalement Michael prit la parole, visiblement inquiet.

« -Xenna et moi avions reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces de Lucius Malfoy du temps ou il était encore en vie. Nous en avons reçu une nouvelle de Voldemort lui-même cette fois-ci. C'est bien plus qu'une simple lettre de menaces. Il a lancé un ultimatum. Soit ma femme et moi le rejoignons, soit il nous condamne à mort. Harry, si Voldemort se met sur nos traces nous ne ferons pas long feu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Je ne serais pas capable de résister si il à décidé de s'en prendre personnellement à moi. Et comment faire pour réaliser nos projets si je suis assassiné ? »

Pendant que Michael avait exprimé ses soucis et le choix qui s'offrait à lui Harry avait commencé à performer des sorts en Noble Fourchelang. Pendant un instant, la seule réponse d'Harry fût une longue série de sifflements. Finalement, Harry réussit à terminer ses sortilèges. Il dessina une rune qui resta suspendue dans les airs. Harry se tourna alors vers son beau-père et le rassura.

« -Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez déjà fait votre choix rien qu'en vous confiant à moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre sécurité elle est ici assurée par des sorts que nul sinon moi ne pourrait défaire. Quant à vos déplacements, Je vais m'assurer de vous fournir les meilleurs gardes du corps. Je suis convaincu que dès que Voldemort aura reçu votre réponse il tentera de vous éliminer.

Je me suis allié avec les Vampires de la Camarilla. Ils vous fourniront des protecteurs discrets et puissants. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille reconsidérer le plan pour le moment. Il à bien débuté et je pense que le remettre en cause serait une erreur. Néanmoins je peux peut-être agir d'une façon détournée. Je peux modifier les priorités de Voldemort en le harcelant et en éliminant tous ses mangemorts et ses sympathisants. Nous dégrossirions les rangs des mangemorts forçant Voldemort à recruter de nouveau. Cela vous donnerait au moins un sursis. Donnez-moi deux semaines et vous n'existerez plus aux yeux de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je pourrais aussi agir en tant que Harry Potter et devenir d'autant plus, une cible prioritaire. Pour le moment mon prestige est la clef de mon action publique. Et ça doit le rester. Alors autant mériter les galons que l'on me prête. Bientôt j'entrerais au Magenmagot. A ce moment là vous deviendrez invulnérable. Donnez-moi deux semaines en attendant restez prudent.

-Bien Harry. Je m'y conformerais.

-Excellent. Et si nous finissions la mise sous protection de votre demeure ? Je vais créer un ''porte-sort'' qui agira comme une alarme pour les protections que je vais nous installer. Lorsque je l'aurais terminée je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous entailler la main. Vous déposerez quelques gouttes de votre sang sur l'objet que j'aurais enchanté. Lorsque ce sera fait, vous porterez à l'endroit de votre entaille une petite rune quasiment invisible à l'œil nu. Elle chauffera légèrement si quiconque tente de briser vos protections et s'évaporera si quiconque arrive à les désactivées –ce qui est impossible puisque je suis le seul sorcier vivant à savoir parler le langage nécessaire pour cela-. Ensuite de ces manipulations, je vous confierai l'objet que j'aurais transformé. Laissez-le chez vous en sureté mais inutile de le cacher. Il deviendra lumineux si il y à une quelconque intrusion. Je vous conseillerais de le laisser dans votre salon. Enfin vous déciderez de cela vous-même… »

Harry métamorphosa d'un gravillon sur le sol une petite colonne en cristal. D'une taille d'environ un mètre et d'un diamètre d'environ dix centimètres, elle était gravée de runes sur toute sa surface. Harry prit de sa poche un Rubis qu'il tailla d'un sort aux armoiries des Zabini. Il aggloméra alors la pierre à la colonne de cristal en une de ses extrémités. Harry sortit enfin un Saphir qu'il grava d'un petit scorpion. Il fixa ce joyau-ci à l'autre extrémité de la colonne. Harry dirigea sa baguette vers la rune qui était restée dans les airs depuis un moment déjà et la fixa au centre du bâton. Il s'entailla légèrement le doigt et fit couler deux gouttes sur le saphir.

« -Michael c'est à vous… »

Michael effectua à son tour le rituel. La Colonnette brilla un instant d'une intense couleur rouge avant de s'éteindre. Du néant apparut une petite rune qui se fixa à l'extrémité le l'auriculaire gauche de son doigt. Enfin le calme revint dans cette partie du parc qu'avaient investis Michael et son gendre quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -C'est fait. Vous êtes désormais le gardien du secret officiel du manoir Zabini et nul autre que vous ne pourra divulguer son emplacement. Je vous enseignerais comment partager cette charge lorsque nous reviendrons à l'intérieur. Par mesure de sécurité je me suis aussi enregistré mais je ne pourrais pas divulguer l'emplacement. C'est seulement au cas où par nécessité nous devions désactiver les sorts mis en place. Je vous conseillerai cependant de prendre soin de ce porte-sort. Non pas qu'il soit fragile mais évitez de trop le manipuler. Vous et les prochains chez de la famille Zabini pourrons agir à volonté sur cet objet et le régler à votre convenance. Je vous apprendrais également comment procéder. »

Michael hocha de la tête et lentement ils se remirent en marche vers l'intérieur du manoir.

Revenus dans le salon ou Xenna et sa fille discutaient de ses futurs petits-enfants, Harry, secondé de Xianna expliqua en un mot tout le nouveau système de protection du manoir. Principalement il s'agirait d'un sort de sang relié automatiquement au chef de la famille Zabini légitime. Le fidélitas modifié serai une protection principale mais également l'anti-transplanage, l'anti-animagus et l'anti-portoloin pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas étés autorisés par le chef de famille Zabini auparavant.

Cela mis au point, Xenna, propos aux Potter de rester diner pour toute la soirée avec eux. Harry préféra refuser haranguant qu'il avait une surprise pour sa femme. Les parents Zabini ne purent qu'accepter. Après de prolifiques embrassades et une promesse de venir dîner prochainement chez ses beaux-parents Harry guida le transplanage de Xianna vers le lieu ou il voulait qu'ils passent leurs soirée.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnue le Paris moldu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Si elle avait pari elle aurait surement pensée que son mari l'inviterait quelque part en Angleterre ou en Egypte. Encore une fois, Harry lui prouvait qu'il était parfaitement imprévisible.

Harry la mena à un restaurant cosy de la capitale Française sur la place des Vosges. Ils prirent leurs temps pour dîner profitant de la présence de l'autre. Pendant le repas ou l'un comme l'autre s'amusaient à gouter les choses les plus raffinés et les plus originales, Xianna se souvint du rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Racontant avec autant de détails que possible l'ensemble de son songe elle permit même à Harry de faire un peu de légilimancie sur elle pour lui en montrer le contenu. A ce qu'elle put constater par la suite, ces révélations rendirent un instant soucieux Harry mais il ne fît aucun commentaire sur la ''mission'' que lui avait confié l'être mystique. Sans doute se disait-il qu'il devait avoir foi en elles deux.

Harry et Xianna finirent finalement leur diner et se décidèrent à parcourir la capitale moldue avant de faire une petite incursion dans l'allée magique.

A 20H00 ils étaient arrivés au théâtre de la comédie Française. Xianna lui demanda si il voulait bien l'accompagner voir _Les Noces de Figaro _de _Beaumarchais _adapté avec la musique de _Mozart_. Bien que ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de la langue de Molière, il la suivit. Discrètement – car entouré de moldus- il s'appliqua un sort de traduction espérant de tout son cœur qu'il marche. Ce fût le cas et Harry put profiter du spectacle.

Harry trouvait de lointaines similitudes entre l'histoire de Figaro et la sienne. Moins que ca n'ai été simplement le thème de la vengeance et de la rancœur qui n'ait eu un effet particulier sur lui.

Le couple Potter ressortit du théâtre peu avant minuit enchantés et envieux de voir d'autre de ces « chef d'œuvres » tels que les avaient qualifiés Harry.

Voulant faire un petit tour dans les allées magiques cachées dans Paris, Harry et Xianna transplanèrent devant « Chez François » que Xianna identifia comme le fabriquant officiel de baguettes Françaises. Malgré l'heure tardive, il semblait que les magasins n'étaient pas fermés. Aussi prirent' ils leurs temps pour chiner inconscients des regards incrédules et des photos qui étaient faites d'eux.

Dans une échoppe tenue par un sorcier acariâtre Harry trouva une robe de soirée toute faite de soie blanche aux bordures argentées. Voyant sa femme la regarder les yeux lumineux, il la lui prit.

Xianna, pour faire bonne mesure, se décida à lui offrir un ensemble de pierre certifiées ''Brocéliande'' et censées donner une ambiance envoutante à ou aux pièces dans lesquelles elles étaient disposées.

Xianna songeait clairement à une pièce particulière qu'elle voulait lui faire décorer : la prochaine chambre de leurs enfants.

Se promenant encore quelque peu le long de l'allée principale, Harry et Xianna se décidèrent à rentrer au château Potter, toujours sous les flashs et les regards des badauds. Demain tout le monde magique saurait Harry Potter hors des terres de Poudlard. Demain, tout le monde le saurait en couple avec la fille ainée du chef du Magenmagot. Demain, tout le monde aurait entre les mains des photos exclusives du survivant. Mais surtout demain serait un autre jour.

6H00 Le 2 décembre au Château Potter.

Harry se réveilla lentement de sa léthargie. Se redressant doucement dans son lit, il observa un moment sa femme encore endormie et serrée contre lui. Sentant sa peau contre la sienne, il se souvint d'un coup de la nuit précédente de la cause de son présent état d'épuisement.

Une nuit mouvementée c'était le moins que l'on ait pu en dire. Lorsque le couple était revenu, trop tard pour encore oser regarder l'heure, ils s'étaient littéralement sauter dessus avec une égale fougue, ce qui rejetait au moins en partie la seule raison des hormones en folie d'une femme enceinte. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry mettait en cause la nourriture abondante qu'ils avaient consommée la veille. A base de Ging-sen et de gingembre. Ces légumes et autres épices qu'ils avaient mangés étaient pourtant connu pour être aphrodisiaques. Dans l'instant ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avaient fait attention. Ou peut-être avaient-ils feints de ne pas y prêter attention ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry comme Xianna s'étaient trouvés et plutôt violemment même. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais passé une nuit aussi intense. D'où sans doutes, la difficulté à émerger.

Ceci étant dit, Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu le sortir de son sommeil ''réparateur''.

Tournant le regard vers la baie vitrée qui surplombait le parc éclairé par les rayons du matin, Harry nota un hibou postal qui essayait désespérément de passer la fenêtre close. Son bec ricochait contre la vitre provoquant un son strident. Celui la même que Harry reconnu comme étant celui qui l'avait réveillé.

Pestant contre tout les volatiles de la terre et surtout ceux qui osaient le sortir de sa torpeur, le jeune Potter sortit précipitamment de son lit voulait éviter que le bruit ne réveille également sa moitié.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écarta juste à temps pour laisser passer un hibou furieux d'avoir attendu trop longtemps à son gout. Le hibou sans gêne, hulula s'un son perçant à l'horreur de Harry et à l'indifférence de Xianna. '' Trop fatiguée'' ricana t'il intérieurement.

Sans demander son reste l'irascible volatile s'envola dès que le sorcier eut décroché la missive qu'il transportait. Harry remarqua sur l'enveloppe gravée un symbole calligraphié Le sceau du ministère.

Harry enfila sa robe de chambre, recouvrit précautionneusement Xianna avec les draps du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ou s'activait déjà Dobby. S'asseyant à table, il entreprit de décacheter sa lettre. Deux feuillets s'en échappèrent. Harry prit le premier et commença à lire.

_Commission d'examinassions anticipée des A.S.P.I.C _

_Département de l'éducation magique du Ministère de la magie_

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint les résultats de vos épreuves anticipées des A.S.P.I.C. _

_Ils sont les fruits d'une série examinassions rigoureuses et impartiales faite par un jury d'examinateurs experts qui ont évalués objectivement vos compétences. Les résultats obtenus à ces examens sont donc parfaitement justifiables par la commission chargée de vous faire passer vos épreuves. Par ailleurs, les membres de cette commission ont tous été testés au Véritaserum pour éviter tout risque de fraude ou de favoritisme._

_Nous sommes heureux de vous faire parvenir vos résultats et vous souhaitons une bonne réception. _

_Griselda Marchbanks présidente du conseil d'examinassions _

Harry était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle ses épreuves avaient étés corrigées. ''Mais après tout'' se dit il, la magie peut tout faire…

Fébrilement, il saisit le second document. C'était le récapitulatif détaillé de ses résultats. Harry commença sa lecture.

_**Résultats de l'épreuve anticipée des A.S.P.I.C.**_

_**Récapitulatif exhaustif des épreuves. **_

_Voici les résultats que le candidat Harry James Potter, fils de James Harold Potter et Lily Jessica Potter né à Godric's Hollow à obtenu. _

_Le candidat est reçu si sa note est supérieure ou égale à Acceptable. Le candidat est recalé si sa note est inférieure à Acceptable._

_En cas de score Optimal, le candidat obtient une double A.S.P.I.C._

_En cas d'Optimal+ le candidat obtient une triple A.S.P.I.C._

_Enchantements : Théorie: O / Pratique O+_

_Métamorphoses : Théorie O / Pratique O+ (avec félicitation du jury)_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Théorie O+ / Pratique O+ (avec félicitations du jury)_

_Botanique : Théorie EE / Pratique EE+ _

_Potions : Théorie O / Pratique O_

_Astronomie : Théorie EE / Pratique O_

_Histoire de la magie : Théorie O_

_Loi sorcières : Théorie O+ /Pratique O+(avec félicitations du jury)_

_Runes anciennes : Théorie O+ / Pratique O+ (avec félicitations du jury)_

_Arithmancie : Théorie O / Pratique O+_

_Le candidat Harry James Potter à obtenu__** 44 A.S.P.I.C **__; votre score est le meilleur depuis celui de Janus MacOgg en 1439. Vos représentez le phare actuel du monde sorcier pour votre génération._

_Avec toutes nos félicitations_

_Le Jury du conseil d'examinassions magique sorcier. _

Harry resta un moment pantois. S'il s'était su doué, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer obtenir de tels résultats. La prise de conscience de sa propre réussite lui fit avoir une soudaine bouffée d'enthousiasme. Harry finit rapidement son déjeuné dans un regain de bonne humeur qui n'échappa à Dobby –Que Harry se fit un plaisir de tenir au courant. Harry copia son diplôme et le confia à Dobby, à qui il demanda de mettre l'original en sureté dans son coffre.

Aujourd'hui Harry avait initialement prévu de continuer ses recherches sur l'utilisation de la magie et de ses catalyseurs dans le corps, mais à la lumière de cette nouvelle, il se décida à autre chose. Aujourd'hui il règlerait définitivement ses comptes avec le Directeur de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui il désavouerait publiquement Albus Dumbledore.

Harry regarda sa montre. Elle lui indiquait 6H30. ''Largement le temps de se préparer convenablement '' se dit-il. Terminant son encas, il remonta dans sa chambre, faire ses exercices habituels près d'une jeune femme décidément trop bien installée pour se lever, alla prendre une douche rapide puis revint, dégoulinant d'eau vers sa penderie. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry se décida pour un ensemble moulant noir au dessus duquel il enfila un brocart noir aux reflets bleutés et dont les manches, le col et les ourlets étaient faits d'entrelacs de fils vermeils. Il passa ses bottes en peau de Basilic et décidant de laisser ses cheveux onduler le long de ses épaules il passa ses armes, ses couteaux, son sabre et ses baguettes, toutes dissimulées par des sorts en Fourchelang.

Ainsi vêtu, il avait l'air d'un prince, et c'était exactement l'impression qu'il voulait donner. Sentant un regard dans sa nuque, Harry tourna la tête et fixa son regard sur sa femme qui le dévorait des yeux.

Xianna n'aurait pas dû continuer à être étonnée par la prestance de son époux, pourtant, bien malgré elle, elle continuait à l'être. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'aidait pas à changer ses habitudes. Comment faire pour paraître indifférent au réveil devant une réplique d'un roi des temps anciens ? Quiconque dans sa situation serait au minimum ébloui. Elle n'était qu'impressionnée, c'est dire le travail qu'elle avait déjà fait sur elle-même. D'une grâce féline elle se leva du lit conjugal et s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée vers son époux. Elle avait dans son regard une lueur qu'un seul mot aurait pu qualifier : Concupiscence. On aurait pu croire à un chat voulant jouer avec SA souris.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre ce que lui voulait sa femme. Aussi prit-il l'avantage en plantant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avec une petite phrase murmurée à l'oreille.

« -Ce soir mon amour… »

Sur ces promesses pas si orthodoxes Harry transplana laissant une Xianna au comble de la frustration. ''Ce soir ? Ce soir il souffrirait mille tortures'' se dit-elle.

Harry avait transplané dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac et le l'entrée de sa malle-manoir invisible. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait 7H05. Toute l'école serait dans la grande salle à prendre son premier repas de la journée. ''Parfait'' Se dit Harry. ''Rien de tel que des témoins pour marquer durablement les esprits.'' Dans un souffle, Harry re-transplana pour atterrir dans au milieu l'allée centrale dans la grande salle. Harry pu entendre toutes les discutions s'interrompre en un instant avant que chaque paire d'yeux ne se fixe sur lui. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Harry fixa de ses orbes vert fluo, les prunelles bleues acier d'un homme en particulier. Affichant un sourire insolent sur son visage Harry parla d'une voix forte :

« -Dumbledore ! Je vous cherchais ! »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bien le bonjour, un petit chapitre qui s'est fait largement attendre. Je publie ici un brouillon écrit il y a au moins deux ans et qui comporte très certainement des fautes d'orthographe. Puisque je n'ai pas de Beta et que ma priorité reste Novus Ordo (que je vous invite à lire), je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger outre mesure. **

* * *

><p>7H05 2 Décembre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard<p>

Albus Dumbledore avait reprit une expression qu'il avait entendu d'un élève de quatrième année de Poufsouffle. ''Il était méchamment remonté.'' Il y avait deux coupables à cela. Harry Potter et le Sorcier Scorpion. Pour le moment il voulait soumettre le premier et éviscérer le second. A cause d'eux deux il avait perdu presque cinquante ans de travail acharné, de manipulations, de machinations, de menaces et de pouvoir.

Cette perte avait mis bien plus qu'un simple coup de frein à ses plans mais un véritable coup d'arrêt. Dumbledore ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il voulait et même à Poudlard on lui soufflerait dans le cou. Zabini ne manquerait pas d'envoyer dans les prochains jours son ''enquêteur''.

Dumbledore avait passé de nombreuses nuits sans dormir depuis la destruction de son manoir. Il devait reconsidérer ses plans. Et fédérer davantage la population sorcière autour de lui. A commencer par l'ordre du Phénix, où ce qu'il en restait. Encore un méfait de Potter.

Dumbledore se dirigeait présentement vers la grande Salle ou il présiderait à son habitude le petit déjeuné. Il prit plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air frais avant de passer les doubles portes de la salle remplie d'élèves. D'un simple coup d'œil il se rendit compte que Potter, l'objet principal de ses soucis était une fois encore, absent.

Se composant un visage bienveillant il traversa rapidement la pièce, d'un pas fort et d'un port altier. Albus prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à voir les élèves se courber subrepticement à son passage et murmurer des paroles qui ne pouvaient être que flatteuses à son égard.

Il arriva à son trône ou il commença à manger se perdant dans la clameur ambiante. Alors qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres la première part de son porridge, il entendit un CRAC retentissant suivi d'un silence trop lourd pour être naturel.

Avant même de lever les yeux il pu ressentir une aura particulièrement forte. Lentement, il posa sa cuillère et se leva en même temps que ses yeux. Ceux-ci rencontrèrent les pupilles les plus brillantes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des émeraudes qu'il se trouva à contempler il pût presque discerner le pouvoir qui en exsudait. Un seul mot vint à son esprit : POTTER.

« -Dumbledore ! Je vous cherchais ! »

* * *

><p>Harry fixa avec un mépris non dissimulé son ex-directeur. Il aurait pu presque lire en lui les stratagèmes que le vieux citronné lui destinait. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre, Harry reprit autant pour lui que pour le reste de la grande salle :<p>

« -Je vous sent… troublé, Dumbledore. Serait-ce à cause de mon transplanage dans un lieu où c'est censé être impossible ? Je vous ai pourtant déjà dit qu'en magie rien n'était impossible. Vous devriez vous en souvenir. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que nous aurons le temps de développer tout ce sur quoi vous vous trompez ou méjugez. Je ne suis que de passage. »

Dumbledore avait reprit assez de sa contenance pour répliquer à cette insolence flagrante.

« -Oh ? Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison tu nous fais la grâce de ta présence Harry. Sans doute que n'est pas là sans raison à me parler de la sorte ? Sais-tu ce que tu risque ? »

Dumbledore fût surprit de voir une lueur d'amusement là où normalement aurait dû se trouver de la crainte. Il fût encore plus surprit de la réponse qui suivit.

« -Vous pensez encore pouvoir m'intimider avec un hypothétique renvoi de Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navré de devoir vous dire qu'une fois de plus, vous êtes en retard. J'ai passé mes A.S.P.I.C. et je ne doute pas que vu les résultats je serais publié dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Non Dumbledore. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour deux raisons précises. Je vais vous donner la primeur de ce que vous aurez l'occasion de lire aujourd'hui dans la Gazette si je ne m'abuse.

Sachez tout d'abord, que vous ne serez pas capable de m'infliger le rituel du _Prima Nupta_. Vous n'aurez aucun moyen de me plier à votre volonté. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis déjà marié il y a de cela plus de quatre mois. J'en suis navré aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir transmettre toute mes excuses à Cornélius Fudge pour mon déni de son autorité. Considérez également cela pour vous. »

Harry vît le visage de Dumbledore se décomposer pour atteindre à la pâleur d'une craie. Il en profita pour lancer sa véritable bombe.

« -Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je fais ce petit spectacle ce matin. Je vous annonce officiellement et sans la moindre ambiguïté mon soutien au Sorcier Scorpion. De facto, je vous enlève le prestige que vous pouviez avoir à me compter dans vos rangs. Et si je sais que vous le saviez, ce n'était pas encore le cas du reste de la population. Là encore je ne doute pas que vous trouverez des réponses dans la gazette de ce matin et peut-être aussi dans _La Découverte_ si je ne me trompe pas. Pour vous éviter d'avoir une fois de plus à dire des mensonges, je vais vous dire la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en vous.

Vous êtes un imposteur un hypocrite un manipulateur un voleur et un assassin. Vous êtes une plaie purulente pour le monde sorcier et un poids pour l'idée-même de la démocratie que vous prétendez défendre. Pour ce qu'il en … »

D'un coup Dumbledore s'était relevé de toute sa hauteur et laissait percevoir son aura. Il était tout bonnement furieux. Les élèves se mirent à trembler et ne doutèrent plus un seul instant de son pouvoir et de sa force. Mais là où Dumbledore aurait dû provoquer la terreur chez son opposant, il ne lui fût répondu qu'un rire étrangement clair et pur. Dumbledore parla alors :

« -Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire Harry. La condamnation en diffamation peut amener jusqu'à cinq ans à Azkaban. Tu va maintenant te soumettre et faire des excuses publiques ou tu pâtiras. »

Harry continua à rire encore quelques instants. Finalement revenu de son éclat il se remit droit et fixa intensément le regard furibond du directeur de Poudlard.

« -Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai pas de preuves ? Pour chacune des accusations que je vous lance maintenant j'ai des preuves suffisantes pour vous condamner. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais vous avez déjà perdu cette partie d'échec. Le contenu seul du coffre de votre manoir, Dumbledore est suffisant pour une inculpation et un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. »

Dumbledore blêmit encore davantage si cela pouvait être possible.

« Oui. Vous voyez de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas? Un ami commun m'a raconté de ce que le sorcier Scorpion avait découvert chez vous. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison j'aurais à me soumettre a vous. Après tout vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir faire des démonstrations de force. Rappelez-vous de Grimmauld. »

A son tour, Harry fît apparaître son aura. Là ou les élèves avaient été impressionnés par celle de Dumbledore ils furent littéralement subjugués par celle du Harry. Son corps rayonnait de magie, son pouvoir exsudait de la moindre parcelle de son être. Harry était devenu aux yeux de tous un mage au moins égal à Dumbledore. Mais progressivement, l'intensité de l'aura diminua, et Harry redevint visible et non plus seulement la forme de lumière qu'il venait d'être. Harry reprit

« En même temps que vous je désavoue l'ordre du Phénix que je considère inadéquat, inefficace et potentiellement dangereux pour la bonne marche de cette guerre dont nous ne devons pas avoir à cacher le nom. Vos méthodes ainsi que celle des vôtres ne sont pas bonnes, la preuve en est que sans mon intervention il y à quinze ans vous seriez déjà mort. N'essayez pas de le nier. Vous n'avez personne à berner.

Je sais comment vous allez réagir. Vous allez essayer de me faire passer pour un ingrat et un enfant capricieux. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas, mais libre à vous d'agir à votre guise. Je profite du fait que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, et qui vous ne pourrez pas gagner la guerre sans moi. Souvenez-vous de la prophétie… »

« -Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'égarer à un tel point Harry, tu t'est détourné de la bonne voie… »

Dumbledore cherchait clairement à faire passer Harry pour un mage noir. Il en fût pour ses mots.

« -Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de m'appeler Monsieur Potter. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans votre bureau je ne comprends pas de quel droit vous vous considérez comme un sorcier de la lumière. Je vous le répète Vous avez plus de points communs avec Voldemort que vous ne voudriez bien le voir. Vous pensez que je m'écarte de la ''bonne voie'' ? Mais qu'est-ce que la bonne voie pour vous, sinon celle que vous avez choisi pour les autres. Vous n'êtes pas Merlin même si vous aimeriez le croire. Vous sous-entendez que je suis un mage noir en devenir ? Mais qui à manipulé ? Qui à piégé ? Qui à envoyé à la mort ? Qui à tué de sang froid ? Moi ? Je ne crois pas. Vous je sais que vous l'avez fait. Traitez-moi de mage noir parce que je sors de votre influence, c'est votre droit. Mais n'oubliez pas que toute action à ses répercussions.

Je vais continuer Dumbledore. Je vais même forcer le trait. Je vais accomplir la prophétie. Mais selon MES règles puisque il s'agit de MA vie. Je vais me battre avec mes méthodes. Et soyez sur qu'avant que n'arrive mon dernier soupir, je vous aurais poussé de votre piédestal et vous aurait envoyé à Azkaban où est votre vraie place. Gardez votre haute morale elle ne sera utile à aucune des victimes innocentes qu'elle n'aura pas contribué à protéger.

A très bientôt Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite de pouvoir vivre avec votre conscience… Si tant est qu'il vous en reste une. » Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry transplana.

* * *

><p>7H15 Le 2 Décembre Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard<p>

Au moment où Potter transplana, ce fût le pandémonium. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée pendant le temps où il avait été là se relâcha brusquement. Les discussions prirent chacun voulant commenter ce dont il avait été témoin.

Parmi cette masse grouillante et bruyante le vénéré Albus Dumbledore méditait. La déclaration publique de Potter signait la débâcle de son pouvoir il le savait. D'une gêne, Potter était devenu une menace. Dumbledore avait besoin de réfléchir et l'ambiance survoltée de la grande salle ne l'y aidait pas. D'autant plus qu'il recevait maintenant de certain étudiants des regards interrogatifs. Il DEVAIT regagner son prestige.

Sa seule consolation était son soutient explicite au sorcier scorpion. Peut-être cela influerait-il la population à se regrouper vers lui en soulignant que le Sorcier Scorpion était un mage noir cruel ? La probabilité était mince mais elle valait le coup d'être tentée. Harry présentait bien et il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il deviendrait la façade du Scorpion.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire que Potter avait eu ses A.S.P.I.C.. Et quand bien même c'eût été le cas il ne pouvait pas croire que les résultats seraient publiés dans le journal. ''Potter avait encore son égo trop démesurée'' n'aurait pas manqué de dire Severus. Severus… Severus lui manquait, Dumbledore devait l'admettre. Il était trop utile à sa cause malgré ses quelques ''incartades'' qu'on avait eu vite fait de cacher.

Mais comment faire pour décrédibiliser Potter et le Sorcier Scorpion? La gazette arriverait d'une minute à l'autre à présent. Comment réagir ? Le directeur se posait trop de questions pour pouvoir y répondre et c'est dans un état d'apathie qu'il se plongea alors que des centaines de hiboux s'engouffraient dans la grande salle.

En un instant, tout le monde se trouva plongé dans sa lecture du journal. Devant Dumbledore arrivèrent en plus de la _Gazette_ deux lettres. Il se décida à les ouvrir avant de lire sa débâcle.

La première d'entre elles était de Griselda Marchbanks

_Cher Albus _

_J'ai personnellement fait passés ses examens à Harry Potter cette semaine. Ses résultats sont tout bonnement extraordinaires. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable en matière de magie et pourtant je vous ai fait passés vos épreuves. Il est devenu le recordman du nombre d'A.S.P.I.C. depuis Janus MacOgg autant dire qu'il ne craint personne à ce jeu là. Je sais que vous avez eu des divergences dans le passé mais vous devez absolument le garder parmi les vôtres. C'est un génie de la magie. _

_Bien à vous, Griselda. _

Plus que de l'incompréhension, c'était la frustration qui gagna le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Une frustration d'avoir une fois encore échoué face à un garçon arrogant. Avec rage il saisit la seconde lettre. Elle était du ministre et était brève très brève.

_Dumbledore avez-vous lu la gazette ? Aidez moi à calmer tout ça !_

Dumbledore eu enfin le courage d'ouvrir le quotidien plié en deux devant lui. Une photo recouvrait toute la une. On y voyait Harry Potter et celle que Dumbledore identifia comme Xianna Zabini se tenir la main et marcher tranquillement dans la rue. Un gros titre figurait en caractère gras en bas de la page.

_**Le Mystère POTTER**_

_**-Sa vie, Ses amours, Ses ambitions, Ses combats**_

Rien que le titre ne présageait rien de bon. Dumbledore intrigué ouvrit la première page et commença à lire les différents articles.

_**Harry Potter derrière le mythe, la réalité **_

_Harry Potter ne fait décidément rien comme tous le monde. Non content d'avoir imposé son style dans le monde magique depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il s'est offert le luxe de gagner il y à deux ans (voir page 13). Il à prévenu le monde magique du retour de vous-savez-qui. Plus récemment, Harry Potter s'est distingué en affrontant Severus Rogue, mangemort reconnu, le vainquant en duel et par la même occasion Albus Dumbledore pourtant célèbre pour être imbattable.(Voir page et 9 à 11) Il y à peu encore. Nous parlions dans nos colonnes du procès retentissant qu'avait initié le survivant contre le directeur de Poudlard. (Page 4et 5) à l'issue duquel avait été prouvé la culpabilité de celui que la plupart considèrent comme le mage blanc de ce siècle. _

_Aujourd'hui Harry Potter renoue avec les coups d'éclats. Le séduisant jeune homme, héritier des Potter et des Black, première fortune européenne et troisième mondiale, le survivant et élu du monde magique est aussi un virtuose académique. Il est de coutume que lorsqu'un étudiant préparant ses A.S.P.I.C. devient recordman dans une matière, que la Gazette lui accorde un article dans ses pages. _

_C'est le cas aujourd'hui à ceci près qu'Harry Potter ne s'est pas contenté d'être le meilleur dans une unique catégorie. Il a raflé toutes les médailles et autres distinctions devenant ainsi à 16 ans le recordman du nombre d'A.S.P.I.C. avec 44 obtentions. _

_Chose intéressante, Harry Potter détrône le dernier détenteur qui était Albus Dumbledore ( 40 A.S.P.I.C.) _

_Se trouve reculé d'une place Tom Elvis Jedusor (39 A.S.P.I.C.) suivi de Alphard Black (aujourd'hui décédé) avec 34 A.S.P.I.C. _

Albus était stupéfait. Comme diable cela était-il possible ? Il continua sa lecture, inconscient aux rumeurs qui parcourraient la grande salle

_**POTTER / ZABINI : couple ou alliance ?**_

_Au grand malheur de ces dames, il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ne soit plus libre. Il à été vu hier en France, à Paris en compagnie d'une jeune femme que nous avons pu identifier comme Xianna Zabini, la fille ainée de Michael Zabini actuel chef du magenmagot et ex-avocat de Harry Potter dans son procès contre Albus Dumbledore. _

_Mais derrière l'image idyllique que cache réellement la relation Harry / Xianna ? Deux thèses sont avancées :_

_D'aucun affirment qu'il ne s'agit que d'une alliance politique mutuellement acceptée par Harry Potter et le clan Zabini pour prendre le contrôle du ministère. Un collaborateur du ministre le la magie à quant à lui carrément affirmé que l'objectif pour les deux parties étaient de faire devenir Harry Potter ministre !_

_Une source proche du survivant affirme quant à elle que le couple serait déjà marié et très amoureux. Cette thèse corroborerai sans doute plus avec les images que nous avons pu obtenir en exclusivité de la visite du couple du ''chemin de lumière'' à Paris. _

_Il va sans dire que la Gazette du Sorcier cherchera à démêler le fantasme de la réalité pour ses lecteurs. Nous inviterons par ailleurs Harry Potter à s'exprimer directement dans nos locaux pour connaitre sa véritable situation. Une question à creuser. _

_**Harry Potter le défenseur du sorcier Scorpion ?**_

_**Harry Potter, un nouvel acteur de la scène publique**_

_Récemment, Cornelius Fudge notre ministre de la magie à fait de diverses déclarations pendant lesquelles il à sous-entendu plus que fortement que Harry Potter aurait rejoint le sorcier Scorpion. La Gazette du Sorcier à enquêté sur ce sujet qui promet d'être plus que brûlant. Quelle est la part de vérité derrière les mensonges habituels du gouvernement ? _

_« La première chose qui choque lorsque l'on rencontre Harry Potter est de voir à quel point il à pu gagner en maturité. » Chacune des personnes présentes au tribunal pendant le plaidoyer du survivant aurait sans doute pu l'affirmer. Thomas Dentmore membre du magenmagot se souvient._

_« Lorsque Harry Potter est venu pour la première fois dans l'hémicycle du magenmagot, il y à un an, j'avais l'impression et mes collègues avec moi, que le jeune homme face à moi n'était qu'un enfant. Un an plus tard j'ai pu voir un homme en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et mentales. » le sorcier continue ainsi. « Oui. Harry Potter à changé .Et je suis surpris de la vitesse de ce changement. »_

_Mais qu'est qui à pu provoquer un tel changement dans la façon d'être et de paraître du garçon-qui-a-survécu ? Aucune thèse n'a pour le moment été avancée mais un fait peut-être rapproché de cette suite d'événements troublants. L'émergence de divergences entre Dumbledore et celui qu'il à longtemps qualifié de « jeune poulain »_

_Il n'a jamais été un secret que Dumbledore avait légitimé son action pendant longtemps en se déclarant le défenseur et le formateur de Harry Potter. Néanmoins le récent procès entre ces deux figures phares du monde magique ont eu tendance à rendre instable cet état de fait._

_Une autre thèse est avancée pour expliquer __**le problème Harry Potter **__: Son changement de bord. Harry Potter ne serait plus partie prenante d'Albus Dumbledore et de son ordre du Phénix. Doit-on pour autant le compter parmi les mangemorts de vous-savez-qui ? Que nenni, nous est-il répondu Harry Potter se serait affilié au Sorcier Scorpion. Mais comment l'a-t-il rencontré ? Comment à t-il pu le former. Qui est le Sorcier Scorpion ?_

_**Le Sorcier Scorpion : nouvel espoir ou nouveau mage noir ?**_

_D'aucun, le prennent pour un mage noir d'autre pour un vengeur. D'autres enfin pour un héros romantique. Comment le qualifier ? En quoi peut-on le rapprocher à Harry Potter ? _

_Les faits d'abord : Le Sorcier Scorpion est devenu célèbre pour ses contre-attaques violentes contre les mangemorts. On lui attribut le massacre de Paris du 31 juillet dernier, le massacre du 20 août à Privet Drive (ancienne demeure de Harry Potter), les assassinats des familles Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle de sinistre mémoire (convaincus d'avoir été mangemorts voir page 14) les destructions de leurs manoirs, l'assassinat de Severus Rogue, professeur à Poudlard et soupçonné d'avoir été mangemort pendant la première guerre, la destruction du manoir Dumbledore en Irlande et les destructions d'entrepôts moldus en France, aux Etats-Unis et au Pakistan ayant visiblement appartenu à des trafiquants de drogue moldus. _

_Le sorcier scorpion est actuellement accusé de plus de 40 assassinats et de plus de 30 millions de Galions de dégâts (environ 150 millions de Livres Sterling). Il est activement recherché par les autorités et une prime de 10.000 Galions est déjà proposée pour quiconque aura des informations intéressantes pouvant amener à sa capture. _

_Que peut-on pour le moment dire du sorcier scorpion ? _

_Qu'il n'hésite pas à utiliser les grands moyens contre les mangemorts. Sur l'ensemble des mangemorts qui ont eu à l'affronter, un seul à réussi à s'en sortir. (Renvoyé par le sorcier Scorpion lui-même pour délivrer un message à vous-savez-qui.)_

_Il à une excellente connaissance de la magie noire. Il a utilisé des sorts inconnus, pour la plupart mortels, et sinon, tous dévastateurs. _

_Il dispose d'une très grande puissance magique : comme en témoignent les ruines des manoirs qu'il a détruit, et dont il ne reste plus même les fondations. (voir page 17 __**Les méthodes du sorcier Scorpion**__)_

_Il est particulièrement entraîné en combat : Son premier fait d'arme connu à été la mise en déroute à lui tout seul de 20 mangemorts entraînés et souvent vétérans. (Antonin Dolohov retrouvé mort sur les lieux de l'affrontement lors de la bataille du 31 Juillet)_

_Il à un vaste réseau d'information comme le prouve ses apparitions dans des lieux supposés secrets (l'ancienne demeure de Harry Potter réputée protégée par les plus puissantes protections connues dans le monde magique.)_

_Il à des objectifs ambitieux comme le prouvent les ennemis qu'il à su se créer en moins de six mois vous-savez-qui et Albus Dumbledore._

_**Quels liens entre Harry Potter et le Sorcier Scorpion ?**_

_La principale similitude que l'on peut-trouver chez Harry Potter et le Sorcier Scorpion est indéniablement dans leurs parcours. _

_Harry Potter est l'ennemi historique de vous-savez-qui contre qui il s'est battu depuis sa petite enfance. Depuis lors, on à vu de multiples-face-à-face entre eux deux dont le plus récent à eu lieu dans le hall du ministère en Juin dernier. Cependant on à pu constater des divergences entre Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore cristallisés lors du procès de novembre dernier. _

_Dans une toute autre mesure, les agissements du Sorcier Scorpion semblent suivre le même but. Il s'est clairement affirmé comme un obstacle à la quête du pouvoir initié par vous-savez-qui. Il semble avoir lancé une véritable campagne contre lui massacrant sans pitié tous ses sympathisants. Dans un second temps le Sorcier Scorpion à aussi entrepris des actions contre Albus Dumbledore. _

_Considérant ces actes comme moins extrêmes que ceux initiés contre vous-savez-qui, nous pourrions avoir plus tendance à croire le Scorpion moins intransigeant vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. _

_Un autre lien peut-être trouvé. Le sorcier Scorpion à apparemment protégé Harry Potter d'une attaque de mangemorts l'été dernier. Dès lors une question se pose : Harry Potter et le sorcier Scorpion se connaissaient-ils __avant cette bataille ? Etait-ce un simple coup du sort ? Quelle peut-être leur relation (si tant est qu'elle existe) depuis ? _

_Une affaire à suivre tandis que Cornélius Fudge continu de répéter que « la situation est sous contrôle, le ministère va arrêter et punir comme il se doit les fauteurs de trouble, qu'il s'agisse de vous-savez-qui, du Sorcier Scorpion ou de n'importe quel autre agitateur… » Harry Potter serait-il en ligne de mire ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Comment se défendrait-il ? Pourrait-on encore compter sur l'élu?_

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son journal. Il sentait une profonde bouffée de haine le parcourir. Les événements étaient devenus incontrôlables. Comment pouvait-il ramener de l'ordre dans cette situation ?

Albus devait admettre que Potter l'avait pris de vitesse. Il ne se serait pas attendu à un tel déploiement de force contre lui. Potter avait parfaitement calculé son coup. Il faisait de lui un malfaiteur de la pire espèce et du Sorcier Scorpion un mage providentiel. Albus aurait du admettre la subtilité de son attaque. Parce qu'il avait eu le même style de stratégie lorsqu'il avait prit le pouvoir en devenant chef du Magenmagot cinquante ans auparavant. Mais jamais il n'admettrait une quelconque intelligence chez Harry Potter. Après tout il n'avait pas encore la vingtaine et il serait aisément décrédibilisé. Il fallait juste appliquer la bonne méthode au bon moment.

Albus ne remarqua pas les regards anxieux que lui lançaient ses collègues enseignants. Mais il revint vite à la réalité lorsque pour la seconde fois de la matinée, le ciel de la grande salle fût envahi de hiboux postaux.

Albus n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner ce qu'ils transportaient. Et en effet. Lorsque il reçu en plein dans son porridge un exemplaire d'un magazine il n'eut pas besoin de lire le titre pour savoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

La mort dans l'âme, il se résolu à déplier ce qui serait certainement un autre clou dans son cercueil politique. Il n'avait même pas le réflexe de confisquer les revues reçues par les étudiants. Il savait que ce serait inutile et que au contraire, cela apparaîtrai comme un signe de faiblesse. Dumbledore devait passer cette crise comme il avait passé toutes les autres, avec panache et dynamisme. Et surtout ne pas prêter flanc aux critiques qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber une fois de plus sur lui (ce qui soit dit en passant avait déjà commencé.)

Dépliant le journal, il se trouva nez à la pire Une qu'il aurait pu espérer. Que personne ne lui dise que le Scorpion et Harry n'étaient pas alliés maintenant. Tout avait été calculé ! Dumbledore lut :

_**LA DECOUVERTE**_

_**Le journal qui fait trembler le monde magique**_

_**Première année, numéro2, édition de Londres**_

_**Fondation et rédaction de Tenebrae Noctulica**_

_**Avec la gracieuse aide financière de Lord Harry James Potter **_

_**Interview exclusive du Sorcier Scorpion**_

**Ce Matin, le Sorcier Scorpion s'est présenté à la rédaction de **_**LA DECOUVERTE**_**. Ayant demandé à être reçu par notre rédacteur en chef Tenebrae Noctulica il à accepté de répondre à quelques questions que peuvent se poser aujourd'hui la population magique.**

**LA DECOUVERTE** : _Merci de nous permettre cette interview sorcier scorpion. Une première question s'impose d'elle-même : Qui êtes vous ? _

**LE SORCIER SCORPION** :_C'est certainement une excellente question, mais qui vous en conviendrez ne peut pas se poser à un individu qui porte un masque._

_Disons simplement, que je suis un garde-fou. La résultante de l'incompétence des autorités actuelles._

**LD** : _Par autorité vous entendez notre actuel ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge n'est-ce pas ?_

**LSS** :_En partie. Mais j'entends également par la notre pseudo seigneur de la lumière Albus Dumbledore. _

**LA** :_Pourquoi une telle hargne envers le destructeur de Grindelwald ? _

**LSS** :_**Albus Dumbledore à accompli de son propre fait et en toute conscience un grand nombre de crimes**__ qu'il a réussi à étouffer de part ses liens avec des ''amis'' influents. J'ai les preuves de ces crimes. Mais selon moi le plus flagrant d'entre eux, reste qu'il à façonné Lord Voldemort._

_Avant que vous ne me le demandiez je vais vous dire en quoi je peux l'affirmer. Dumbledore, à une sainte horreur de tout ce qui peut s'apparenter à la __magie noire. Et depuis qu'il est en charge de hautes fonctions –depuis plus de cinquante ans- il à fait interdire nombre de pratiques catégorisées comme appartenant à la magie noire, ce qui évidement n'est pas toujours le cas. Ce faisant, il a fait interdire des pratiques issues de nos ancêtre et parmi eux Merlin lui-même. __**Dumbledore à détruit un socle traditionnel**__ qui formait le fondement de notre société et de notre culture. On peut voir clairement l'analogie entre le début de ces ''réformes'' et l'apparition de Voldemort. Ceci dit, je conviens parfaitement que Dumbledore à par le même procédé permis un ''coup de frais'' dans la société mais ce fût trop brutal et ça à conduit à la situation actuelle. _

**LD **:_En somme vous voulez dire que Dumbledore à crée Voldemort. _

**LSS** : _La encore il faut relativiser. Je ne me contredirais pas. Je dis que Dumbledore à accéléré un processus qui à permis l'avènement de Voldemort. Malgré cela, il va sans dire que Voldemort étant le psychopathe qu'il est, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de s'arroger le pouvoir. Voldemort n'est qu'un opportuniste qui s'est servi d'une cause –la défense de nos traditions - pour trouver des fidèles. A coté de ça, il ne faut pas oublier que __**Voldemort est une créature malade**__, qui n'a de considération pour personne et qui prône des exactions au-delà de tout ce qui peut-être supportable. L'assassinat massif de populations, l'utilisation de la terreur et d'actes de barbarie ne sont pas ce que j'appellerais ''une juste cause''._

_**Ma thèse, c'est que Voldemort est devenu le produit d'une société sur le déclin dont est responsable Dumbledore. **_

**LD**_ : Alors je vous entend critiquer Voldemort et Dumbledore mais finalement : quel est votre programme ? Votre ambition ? Vos actions futures ? _

**LSS** : _Tout d'abord laissez moi vous dire que je ne compte pas conserver ce masque toute ma vie. Jusqu'à présent, ce masque protège ceux qui me sont proches __**mais lorsque le moment sera venu, je me dévoilerai devant toute la population magique et je répondrais de l'ensemble de mes actes**__. Avant de vous parler de mon programme, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je suis aussi brutal dans cette guerre. J'ai pu observer, deux extrémités dans ce conflit. D'un coté __**les forces du ministère qui n'ont que les moyens de se faire décimer **__et de l'autre les mangemorts qui n'hésitent pas à tuer sans la moindre raison. Prenons un exemple. Lorsque j'ai capturé la famille Malfoy, je les aie trouvés chez une famille moldue. Drago Malfoy était en train de violer une fille de 12 ans et ses deux acolytes Gregory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle qui en violaient une autre de 14. Lucius Malfoy, violait la mère de cette famille tandis que Narcissa sa femme ''s'amusait'' à castrer un innocent garçonnet de 9 ans. Lorsque je suis arrivé, le temps que j'intervienne, ces Mangemorts avaient achevés leurs victimes. __**Alors j'ai agi. Comme eux. Avec la même intensité**__. A ceci près que je souhaitais la vengeance pour cette famille et les autres qui auraient du avoir une vie heureuse. Alors oui. J'ai torturé puis tué la famille Malfoy. Et si cette raison que je vous donne ne vous est pas suffisante au moment où s'ouvrira mon procès, lorsque cette crise sera terminée__**, j'apporterais les preuves et les témoignages nécessaires qui justifieront mes actions.**_

_Pour ce qu'il en est de mon programme. Je n'en peux vous en brosser qu'un aperçu succinct car il est trop précis dans ses aspects pour pouvoir être vu en quelques phrases._

_**Ma première **__**priorité, est et restera le retour d'une**__** société forte**__ assemblée autour de valeurs communes et inaliénables. Il va sans dire que pour ce faire, je compte continuer et intensifier ma traque des mangemorts et de tous les types de mages noirs. Je ne le ferais pas subtilement. Toute personne que je trouverais et découvrirait mangemort sera exécuté sans autre forme de procès. Je sais que ça parait violent voire barbare, mais on ne sauvera pas notre société, ni la démocratie si on n'est pas près à tuer ou à mourir en la défendant. __**Je veux**__**arriver à un âge d'or**__, mais cet âge de liberté de prospérité et de sécurité ne passera pas sans l'élimination de ceux qui en empêcheraient l'aboutissement. Je compte à terme __**réformer les institutions**__**pour créer une vraie démocratie participative **__où tous aurons le droit à la parole et pas seulement les plus riches ou les sangs-pur. Je compte créer __**davantage d'enclaves magiques**__ pour libérer notre population de l'enfermement qui la condamne. Enfin, je __**compte réformer les statuts des populations magiques**__ et allouer une plus grande place pour ceux sans qui les sorciers n'existeraient probablement pas de cette manière._

_En ce qui concerne mes ambitions je vais être clair. __**Je ne compte pas garder ce masque toute ma vie.**__ Lorsque la crise sera résolue, je promet de me dévoiler et de me livrer à une justice impartiale qui jugera de mes actes. J'ai le sentiment de faire ce qui est juste et je continuerais de faire ainsi. Lorsque ma tache sera achevée, __**je rendrai des comptes à la population et je me défendrai avec des preuves inattaquables et des témoins légitimes. **__Pour mes futures actions je vais continuer ma stratégie qui paye pour le moment. Et je vais renvoyer Voldemort dans les abysses et Dumbledore à Azkaban où il mérite d'aller. J'en ai des preuves protégées que je dévoilerais le moment venu. _

**LD** : _Vous parliez tout à l'heure d'actes barbares, mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous faites vous-même avec la magie noire que vous employez ?_

**LSS** : _Je suis heureux que vous me posiez cette question. La réponse en est simple. La magie noire n'existe pas. Il n'y a que la magie et l'intention. D'un sort dit blanc je pourrais tuer d'un sort dit noir, je pourrais sauver. La distinction qui est faite entre magie ''blanche'' et magie ''noire'' à été faite par le ministère pour s'assurer un contrôle plus grand de la __population__**. Les plus grands mages –Merlin le premier- connaissaient parfaitement la magie dans sa globalité**__. _

_Les sorts que j'utilise sont violents, et j'ai tendance à être impitoyable avec mes ennemis. Leurs intentions sont claires comme le sont mes paroles aujourd'hui. Éliminer des pervers qui trouvent du plaisir à faire souffrir les gens. Ce n'est pas mon cas. __**La magie que j'utilise est un outil et non une fin**__. Et je ne vois aucun plaisir à faire souffrir. J'ai recours à la torture pour obtenir des informations. Ce n'est pas moral et sans doutes blâmable mais je ne le nie pas et je considère les circonstances actuelles –la guerre civile dans notre pays- comme une raison suffisante pour justifier ces actes. _

**LD** : _Dernière question avant que je ne vous demande la raison de votre visite dans nos locaux que pensez vous de Harry Potter dont on dit qu'il a prit position pour vous ?_

**LSS** : _Ah… Harry Potter. Harry Potter est selon moi un jeune homme d'un grand courage. Il à su et il continu à savoir faire face à des dangers immenses pour ses convictions. Je suis personnellement en profonde admiration devant lui. Et je le considère comme __**le leader véritable de mon camp**__. J'agis de mon propre chef je le rappelle. Mais si je devais nommer quelqu'un d'assez fort pour prendre en main cette guerre __**c'est en lui que j'aurais confiance**__. Il à sacrifié sa réputation pour la défense de la vérité. Il l'a fait avec abnégation et avec loyauté envers ses convictions. Je ne comprends pas qu'on ait pu le trahir comme cela à été le cas notamment par Dumbledore. Pour moi, __**Harry Potter deviendra prochainement une force avec laquelle il faudra compter**__. Et un acteur indissociable du combat contre Voldemort. Qu'il sache qu'il bénéficie de mon soutient complet et de ma confiance. Il n'a jamais menti au peuple et il a toujours tenu ses promesses. Qu'on le veuille ou non il est fort, et son pouvoir est largement supérieur au miens qui je le sais rivalise avec celui de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a fait une immense erreur. Il s'est aliéné un sorcier qui deviendra beaucoup plus puissant que lui. __**Qu'Harry Potter me considère comme son allié et peut-être le cofondateur de la future société**__._

**LD** : _Nous en arrivons à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu nous voir Sorcier Scorpion. Vous avez dit à la rédaction vouloir passer un message…_

**LSS** : _En effet. J'ai de nombreux et puissants alliés qui se révéleront au moment opportun. Et si j'assume la présidence de cette alliance j'agis pour l'ensemble de la population sorcière. J'observe les actions de chacun et je __**peux d'ors et déjà prédire que dans peu de temps Voldemort frappera**__. Le message que je lance est le suivant. _

_Au ministère : vos actes inconsidérés vont vous conduire à la ruine. Vous __**devez stopper l'accord qui prévoit le transfert de tous les prisonniers**__ Européens vers Azkaban. Vous n'imaginez sans doute pas les conséquences mais vous allez fournir à Voldemort des recrues puissantes en mal destruction et de meurtre. __**Vous condamnez la population au chaos **__si vous ne suivez pas ce conseil. _

_A l'ordre du Phénix, je dis __**ne cherchez plus en Dumbledore un dirigeant compétant**__. Il à outrepassé trop de limites pour être considéré comme un possible mage blanc. _

_A Albus Dumbledore, je dis que le moment ou vous répondrez de vos actes arrive inexorablement. Je connais l'histoire de Maya et j'ai récupéré vos pierres. Je ne vous les restituerais pas car vous êtes le loup dans la bergerie. J'assisterais à votre fin et si la justice des hommes n'arrive pas à vous condamner celle de Tiamat le pourra. _

_A Harry Potter, je lui envoi tout mon soutient et lui souhaite toutes les réussites possibles. Par la même occasion je le félicite de son prochain statut de parent et lui souhaite à cet égard tous le bonheur possible de vivre une vie remplie d'amour._

_A Lord Voldemort : Je sais tout comme vous, que __**je n'aurais pas le privilège de mettre fin à votre existence. Seul l'élu Harry Potter le peut.**__ Néanmoins, je vais vous traquer, vous et votre armée. Je vais vous éliminer un par un peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra. Ne songez à aucune alliance, aucune entente, aucun partage. Je sais tout de vous, vous ne savez rien de moi. Je vais m'arranger pour que cela continue et je ferais de vos hommes, autant de mes victimes que vous aurez à m'en proposer. Voldemort Vous avez fait de nombreuses erreurs. Pour vos crimes vous mourrez._

_A la population magique : Je sais que je fais peur. Je sais que mes méthodes sont au mieux extrêmes. Mais n'oubliez pas que __**je le fait parce qu'il le faut**__. Je vous annonce des temps difficiles, faits de sang et de souffrance. Beaucoup périrons, à cause de la guerre et des exactions. Je veux que vous soyez prévenus. Je veux que vous sachiez ce qui nous attend tous. Nous allons connaître des temps sombres. Nous allons devoir y résister. Je nous en sais capable__. Apprenez à vous défendre. Apprenez à vous protéger vous et vos proches. Apprenez à vous fondre dans la foule chez les moldus. Apprenez à devenir invisible__. Ne vous souciez plus des ordonnances qui vous sont donnés pas un ministère corrompu ou un vieillard sénile qui n'hésite pas à envoyer à la mort ses propres hommes. __**Fiez vous à vous. Parce qu'en chacun d'entre vous, du cracmol au mage se trouve une force **__qui n'a pas besoin de baguette pour exister. Ayez le courage de vous dresser. __**N'ayez plus peur**__ d'un nom. N'ayez plus peur de Voldemort. Ce n'est plus un homme, mais une créature maléfique qu'il convient d'écraser et de réduire à ce qu'elle doit être : un mauvais souvenir__**. Ayez foi en l'avenir**__ malgré les épreuves. Ayez foi en ceux qui ne se contentent pas de mots mais qui agissent. Ayez foi en ceux qui ne vous ont jamais menti. Ayez foi en ce qui est juste et non en ce qui est facile. Ayez foi en l'avenir. __**POUR VOUS POUR LE MONDE SORCIER**__._

_Propos recueillis par Tenebrae Noctulica pour LA DECOUVERTE_

Albus Dumbledore ressortit de sa lecture paralysé par la rage. Il haïssait réellement pour la première fois depuis la mort de SA Maya. Et le putain d'enfoiré de Scorpion qui osait l'évoquer ! C'était trop !

D'un bond qui fit sursauter la grande salle, le directeur de Poudlard se leva, et lança un cri de rage de colère et de haine. Sa magie s'échappa de lui faisant trembler les murs et laissant terrifiés les autres occupants de la pièce.

D'un mouvement de la main il envoya dans les airs tous les journaux, et autres lettres qui se trouvaient près de lui. Puis, d'un geste vif, il fit sortir sa baguette et envoya contre les pauvres bouts de papier les maléfices les plus puissants qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il déchaînait sa rancœur contre ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui.

Pendant quelques minutes tous les occupants de la grande salle se cachèrent sous les tables pour échapper à ce déluge de feu et de sortilèges. Au bout d'un moment qui paru interminable, Dumbledore cessa laissant un cratère au milieu de l'allée centrale, à l'endroit précis ou s'était tenu quelques temps plus tôt ''le petit merdeux de Potter''.

Dumbledore rengaina sa baguette et sorti de la grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Les élèves et les enseignants sortirent de sous leurs tables encore terrifiés par le déploiement de magie.

''Potter et le Scorpion voulaient la guerre ? Ils sauraient très bientôt que personne n'égalait Albus Dumbledore !''

* * *

><p>Après le départ du directeur, il y eu un long moment de flottement. Minerva MacGonagal, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre les rênes provisoires du château. Encore tremblante, elle se leva et vint se placer devant le pupitre directorial. D'une voix mal assurée et remplie d'émotions elle parla :<p>

« -A cause des derniers incidents, je suggérerait à l'ensemble des élèves de bien vouloir finir de manger puis d'aller dans leurs salles communes. La première heure de cours est annulée pour permettre à chacun de se remettre. Je vous prierais aussi d'éviter d'évoquer certains sujets devant le directeur je vous laisse le soin de les reconnaître. Les préfets veilleront sur l'ordre dans les salles communes. »

MacGonagal alla se rasseoir, mal à l'aise. Ses collègues étaient au moins aussi choqués qu'elle pouvait l'être. Dans la salle les élèves se remettaient lentement de leurs émotions. A la table des Griffondor, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas affichaient des expressions entre la frustration et la jalousie. Les autres membres de L'A.D. étaient dans un état similaire. Potter s'était une fois de plus démarqué et soulignait que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Tous le savaient mais personne ne voulait se l'avouer.

De leurs cotés, Neville, Ginny et Luna observaient les réactions autour d'eux. Ils avaient un petit sourire goguenard planté sur leurs lèvres. Ginny avait observé la réaction des professeurs. Et celles du maitre des enchantements et du professeur de botanique l'avaient franchement intrigué. Elle comptait bien aller discuter avec le Docteur Fillius Flitwitch. Neville accepterait sans doute de voir Pomona Chourave…

* * *

><p>7H30 Le 2 Décembre Au Château Potter.<p>

Harry avait transplané aux grilles du domaine Potter. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer immédiatement au château dans son étude pour lire et travailler. Son entrevue avec Dumbledore dans la grande salle l'avait plus éprouvé qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Voir la quasi-totalité de la grande salle le regarder avec crainte ne le dérangeait pas, il en avait prit l'habitude dès sa seconde année. Ce qui le dérangeait en revanche était qu'on lui en veuille de se battre pour sa vie et son honneur.

Harry se décida à visiter la campagne Ecossaise qui entourait son domaine. Il se rendait compte qu'à force de se concentrer sur la magie, il en avait oublié de s'intéresser aux choses les plus matérielles et les plus évidentes. Comme par exemple le fait de savoir qui à par lui habitait sur l'ile de Tyree.

Harry croyait se souvenir d'avoir vu un petit village moldu sur la côte, au sud de l'île. Le village devait se trouver approximativement à dix kilomètres de l'entrée du domaine Potter. Peut-être deux heures de marche. Harry avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

En l'espace de quelques mois il avait déjà acquis tellement de pouvoir entre ses mains. N'importe qui à part lui en aurait été ébloui. Malgré sa bonne volonté Harry n'était pas parfait. Il savait qu'il était comme tout le monde sujet aux erreurs. Et ceux en position de pouvoir qui commettent des erreurs sont responsables de celles-ci mais en font aussi payer les conséquences à ceux qui sont soumis à leurs décisions.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry était sur de ses choix. Néanmoins, la rapidité de déroulement des événements le forçait à avancer ses plans. Pour l'heure, Harry était soucieux de la possible attaque sur le chemin de traverse le 7 décembre. Harry avait compté sur un répit plus long de la part de Voldemort qui lui aurait permis à lui d'organiser ses troupes. Harry devait prendre Voldemort de vitesse. Mais comment faire ?

La solution la plus évidente était de passer par le ministère de la magie. Le problème était que l'attention de Voldemort y serai fixée pour savoir si il y avait eu une quelconque fuite celle de Dumbledore également puisque la légitimité de son pouvoir reposait encore sur Cornélius Fudge et le ministre lui-même passait son temps à certifier la loyauté de ses subordonnées. En somme, le ministère n'était plus devenu un centre de pouvoir en tant que tel mais bien un échiquier où se jouait une lutte de pouvoir acharnée (et à laquelle Harry prenait largement part.)

Le défi principal d'Harry était de constituer une armée digne de ce nom pour prétendre remplacer Dumbledore et mettre à bas Voldemort. Cela signifiait qu'il lui fallait des hommes aptes à se battre sous une même égide, avec des convictions clairement définies et des objectifs réalisables.

Harry songea qu'en fin de compte ce qui lui fallait c'était un appui du monde moldu. Mais il ne pouvait pas (pas encore du moins) briser le secret magique n'est-ce pas ?

Un appui du monde moldu sous entendait un appui des chefs moldus.

Alors qu'il marchait Harry réfléchit à comment arriver à ses fins. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'adresser au premier ministre moldu il devait être l'objet d'une surveillance même faible du ministère de la magie. L'autre solution était autrement plus audacieuse. Se rendre directement chez la reine. La reine avait un pouvoir symbolique autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Le second intérêt de la manœuvre était qu'il gagnerait sous les traits d'Harry Potter une légitimité suffisante pour prétendre au pouvoir dans le monde magique.

Harry devrait procéder par étapes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver à Buckingham Palace et dire à la famille royale qu'elle devait le soutenir. Il faudrait d'abord leurs faire découvrir la magie et leurs faire comprendre que ''le monde merveilleux'' n'était qu'un embryon sclérosé de société au bord de la rupture.

Harry était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait rencontrer la souveraine rapidement pour stabiliser son pouvoir, lorsqu'il arriva au hameau de Middleton. Il avait déjà traversé le lieu-dit de Kilkenneth où se dressaient d'anciens dolmens Son projet avait été de forcer le pas jusqu'au village de Hynish sur la cote mais maintenant que son idée était lancée il voulait la concrétiser rapidement.

Harry prit son balais raptor, l'agrandit et s'envola sans qu'aucun moldu ne l'ait aperçu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry avait atterri devant les portes principales du château.

Il voulait prévenir Remus de son idée avant de la réaliser. Il appela Winky et lui demanda où il pourrait le trouver.

« Monsieur Remus est dans la cuisine maitre Harry. Il a dit à Winky de préparer un festin pour ce soir maitre Harry. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voila un petit chapitre, l'occasion pour moi de voir si cette histoire est suivie, si elle vaut la peine d'être poursuivie, bref... si je vais devoir m'y remettre. En attendant je vous conseille de lire <span>Novus Ordo<span> sur mon profil, histoire sur laquelle je me concentre le plus ces temps ci. Laissez moi des commentaires, vos avis, vos critiques, ce sont les seuls moteurs qui me donnent envie de continuer. **


End file.
